El Destino del Tiempo I: El Vaho Reptil
by o0 IkU 2012 0o
Summary: Aun sigo vivo! Por fin quedó listo el capítulo 4. Entre sombras y cenizas, un hombre, un niño y un dragón descubriran el lazo invisible que une sus destinos. Un mal terrible aqueja al planeta entero, pero es probable que sea demasiado tarde para actuar.
1. Prólogo

**En verdad le agradezco a todos por subir sus historias, siempre es un gusto leerlas y son una gran fuente de inspiración. Ahora, antes de que lean la mía, quería que supieran que si este trabajo les llega a gustar aunque sea un poco, o a dejarles algún mensaje, sea cual sea, es muy probable que gran parte del crédito sea de ustedes. Gracias a todos.**

**SOBRE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR: "El Vaho Reptil" es un trabajo derivativo el cual está basado en ideas, personajes y escenarios originales de The Legend of Zelda® a la vez de contener conceptos propios del escritor, ajenos a la serie. Nintendo® posee los derechos de autor de The Legend of Zelda®. Este libro no fue escrito con fines de lucro.**

**Prólogo: Por los bosques y campos se esparce un veneno, un sueño amargo que flota en el aire como la niebla en la frialdad de la noche, dentro del Castillo Hyrule horribles pesadillas acechan las horas más oscuras de una princesa que no puede más. El mundo entero cambiará, con el paso de las eras, las cosas viejas se colapsan, de las cenizas del pasado un nuevo orden surgirá. Sombras y miedo, oscuridad y muerte, el demonio del abismo, ansía regresar.**

**Un soñador ha dejado atrás el reino, buscando la respuesta para poder despertar, en la tierra de Termina, Link, Héroe del Tiempo descubrió un secreto poderoso, Hyrule tiene muchos enigmas, la Trifuerza es el mayor, el más peligroso.**

**Lejos, más allá de los horizontes ocultos, rodeado por monstruosas montañas de fuego y violentos mares de lava, arde furioso, el secreto de la luz dorada…**

* * *

**La Leyenda de** **Zelda**

**El Vaho Reptil**

**El Destino del Tiempo I**

_**Las manos que me sostenían...  
Ahora acarician al dragón...  
Dime a quien acarician tus pensamientos...  
Y te daré alas para volar y escapar...**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Al borde de un sombrío y gigantesco desfiladero, cuya orilla seca y rocosa se extendía por ambos lados hasta donde la vista se perdía en el horizonte lejano, ahí, en lo que parecía ser la orilla inconmensurable del fin del mundo, dos personas se mostraban de frente al vacio, un niño, con la virtud del coraje vagando misteriosamente en sus ojos tristes y azules, junto a un adolescente cuyo odio y desesperación se desbordaban arrebatadamente por todo su ser, incluso por los necios y negros mechones de su cabeza. Ambos en completo silencio, no había palabras para ese momento, el horrible y penetrante silbido del viento hablaba por ellos, les revolvía el cabello con brusquedad y les llenaba los ojos de arena y polvo. Llevaban en la espalda unas enormes y gruesas capas grises, para ocultar el brillo de sus armas a lo lejos, de las narices se les asomaban unos delgados y extraños tubos metálicos que les ayudaban a respirar, pues en ese lugar el aire era veneno puro. A sus pies yacía un valle, una oscura y tétrica planicie completamente carbonizada, sin árboles ni flores, sin pastizales o animales, sin un río que la vida atrajera. No había nada, lo único que había quedado eran rocas, miles y miles de tristes y solitarias rocas, de todos los tamaños, salpicadas por todo el llano como granos quemados de maíz sobre una tabla muerta y chamuscada. Tenían un aspecto tan lúgubre y deprimente que más bien parecían lápidas, testigos de una muerte tristemente olvidada, todo el paraje lucía como un cementerio maldito, y el viento que silbaba entre las frías rocas hacia brotar de ellas fúnebres sonidos, notas agudas y largas, hondos lamentos que viajaban con el aire.

Por miles de años, nada había nacido o crecido en ese lugar, la vida se había alejado instintivamente de la muerte, incluso las estrellas se habían marchado para siempre, pues el cielo ya no era azul de día, ni claro de noche. Una gruesa masa de nubes de un profundo violeta que se volvía negro en las zonas más densas se había robado la corona del cielo, un sol agonizante aun se asomaba lastimeramente por detrás de las negras alturas, le costaba tanto trabajo salir que parecía haber decidido finalmente dejar de brillar, solo un fantasma moribundo de su antiguo esplendor lograba descender vagamente hasta una tierra enferma y condenada, que moría un poco más con cada día que pasaba. La única cosa que se alzaba en medio de aquella insoportable desolación, el único signo de que alguien o algo había obrado en ese lugar, era una torre, una monstruosa e increíblemente gigantesca torre. Era tan alta que la cima se perdía entre las impenetrables nubes que la rodeaban como escapando de sus vapores mortales, su fundación estaba hecha de roca, toda la base había sido tallada directamente de algún peñasco pero conforme ascendía hacia el negro y relampagueante cielo, el acero se volvía su esqueleto y millones de oscuros cristales su negra y reflejante piel. Cientos de pequeñas luces rojas se encendían a diferentes alturas, como si fueran los ojos parpadeantes de demonios eléctricos que acechaban desde adentro, la torre era tan gruesa casi como una montaña, una sola mirada a esa desafiante e imponente estructura producía un vértigo y un miedo incontrolables. La sombra que proyectaba cubría gran parte del ya de por si oscuro valle frente a ella, como una sentencia de muerte pesando vilmente sobre ese amargo y siniestro lugar.

―El valle de la sombra de la muerte ―dijo el adolescente con cierto tono de cinismo en las palabras, sus ojos rojos brillaban sutilmente, como si saludaran amargamente a las luces de la lejana y negra construcción― me pregunto qué es lo que diría mi madre si supiera que estoy aquí.

―Tal vez diría que estas a punto de entrar en el mismísimo infierno, en cuyo caso no estaría tan equivocada ―dijo el pequeño, casi gritando por culpa del fuerte viento mientras sostenía con una mano la verde capucha que llevaba puesta, luego se quedó callado un momento, como si pensara detenidamente en lo que acababa de decir, ensimismado― Siete años fue demasiado ―dijo al fin― pero esto… ¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

―Siete años, siete mil años, hay una diferencia ―dijo el joven de cabello negro, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente― todo fue… una cuestión de tiempo.

―El cual ya no tenemos ―replicó el niño de la capucha verde― la torre sigue en pie, fallamos.

―¡No! ―explotó de golpe su acompañante, agitando las manos y exagerando un gesto con el rostro de forma perturbadora, el pequeño tan solo lo miraba en silencio, después de jadear como una bestia por algunos instantes, se calmó, recuperó la compostura y con cierto dejo de orgullo en la voz, prosiguió― te equivocas, aun no fallamos, no hay manera de que fallemos, si hay algo que siempre habrá, eso es el tiempo ―y al terminar de decir eso sus ojos se cerraron un poco, como si de pronto estuviera concentrando la mirada en un punto lejano del horizonte.

―Todo se acaba, incluso el tiempo, y la vida.

Cargadas de una tranquila solemnidad, esta vez las palabras del joven niño sonaron claramente y con fuerza, como alentadas por el propio viento al que parecían haber unido su triste mensaje.

―Cuando eso ocurra ―comenzó a decir el adolescente mientras se quitaba lentamente la capucha gris que venía con su capa y volteaba a ver al niño de una forma muy extraña, casi con locura, con esos profundos ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre― cuando el tiempo se acabe, simplemente haremos más.

En ese momento todos los sonidos cesaron, por un instante el tiempo pareció alentarse hasta casi detenerse, el destello más brillante que cualquiera de los dos hubiera visto jamás iluminó de repente el cielo con la fuerza de mil soles, toda la existencia parecía haberse reducido a esa luz y a un gran calor, súbito e insoportable. Un colosal hongo termonuclear se formaba detrás de la gigantesca torre, barriendo de golpe a la oscuridad, y todas las nubes del cielo mientras, desde su posición, el niño y el joven podían ver claramente como la onda expansiva de la titánica explosión arrasaba con lo poco que quedaba del valle, dirigiéndose inevitablemente hacia la torre maldita, y también hacia ellos.

* * *

**Bueno, así comienza, espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios, críticas o lo que sea que me quieran decir. Hasta luego y gracias por su tiempo.**


	2. La princesa del destino

**Capítulo uno: La princesa del destino**

**

* * *

**

_Tiempo, inconmensurable creador y destructor de la existencia, su camino es y será por siempre el más largo que jamás haya existido ya que no tuvo principio y no tendrá un final. El pulso de la chispa vital fluye vibrando a través del tiempo siguiendo un curso inevitable, la vida de los mortales está destinada a terminar una vez que ha comenzado, cada día que pasa se experimentan y se aprenden nuevas cosas mientras la corriente del presente arrastra nuestro cuerpo hacia adelante, es posible recordar lo que ya ha pasado e incluso se puede pensar en el futuro pero nada se puede volver a vivir exactamente del mismo modo ya que cada momento sucede en una sola e irrepetible ocasión, nunca nadie será más joven de lo que es ahora. Nos desplazamos con cierta independencia a través del espacio físico pero a la vez estamos atrapados dentro de las tres dimensiones que conforman esta realidad, solo los pensamientos son capaces de atravesar esa barrera invisible a la que llamamos "ahora", solo con la mente podemos romper los límites del cuerpo para volar sin restricciones de ida y de regreso entre el flujo de los instantes pero aun así, en algún punto intrascendente de ese vaivén, en algún rincón privado de la eternidad no somos más que simples testigos de nuestra propia historia. A veces creemos vivir dentro del destino del tiempo cuando en realidad solo lo vemos pasar, es irónico, como algo que no tendrá fin se encarga de llevarnos a todos hasta nuestra propia conclusión, desde ese punto de vista se puede decir que no hay destino realmente, solo el camino existe, lo recorremos un segundo a la vez mientras el tiempo pasa y la chispa de la vida se quema... por siempre._

Rey Isoleghañamba (El gigante que camina)

* * *

La joven princesa Zelda cerró de golpe las páginas que leía y pudo ver a través de un rayito luminoso que atravesaba una fisura en la ventana como esas cositas infinitamente pequeñas que flotan en el aire salieron disparadas violentamente en todas direcciones aunque con cierta elocuencia como si de alguna manera todas interactuaran entre sí. "_¿Qué serán realmente?" _pensó mientras dejaba su libro en el borde de una mesa personal, junto a otras lecturas y deberes, la cubierta era verde y el listón dorado, una Trifuerza dominaba el centro de la tapa por encima de la cual se alineaban los extraños símbolos y signos de una extraña escritura rúnica, la lengua olvidada en la que esos textos fueron escritos originalmente y que a simple vista parecía inofensiva, el resto de las hojas no eran sino la copia de una antigua y oscura traducción. Era como si únicamente el título se hubiera atrevido a conservar vivo aquel estilo de antaño que el tiempo enterró inevitablemente, no obstante la joven princesa había nacido con el don de la comprensión. El aprender muchísimas cosas era la forma como Zelda utilizaba su habilidad y la convertía en sabiduría mediante el análisis de las grandes cantidades de conocimiento que le brindaban los duros estudios, a pesar de su corta edad era una de las pocas personas que podían ver a través de las confusas y doradas palabras igual que si estuvieran examinando un montón de guijarros bajo el agua clara y calma de un estanque;_ "Libro de Mudora"_ era el nombre que solo algunos eran capaces de leer.

Ya caía la tarde, un rojo sol pronto se ocultaría detrás de las solitarias y peligrosas montañas cobrizas que separan al Desierto Gerudo de las verdes planicies de Hyrule, al este la Montaña Muerte se erguía dominante en el horizonte, el aro de humo que flotaba siempre cerca de su cráter era atravesado casi horizontalmente por los últimos rayos del sol. Las sombras se alargaban bastante a esas horas deformando las siluetas de los objetos, las ramas de un árbol fácilmente se transformaban en las múltiples y retorcidas extremidades de algún monstruo imaginario, los pies de un niño podían lucir como los de un gigante si se les miraba desde el ángulo correcto. Dentro de los límites del Castillo Hyrule las murallas aparentaban crecer a medida que el sol se iba, las negras púas de metal en lo más alto de un muro proyectaban largas sombras sobre el tibio pasto de un solitario jardín, las negras manchas se extendían por el suelo, creciendo a la velocidad de un caracol, privando a la tierra poco a poco del calor otorgado por el sol, pero había una zona a la mitad de la pared donde la sombra no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo, se quedaba flotando en medio del aire, como una fantasmal mano negra con garras apoyándose en la nada. En realidad se apoyaba sobre el exterior de una vieja torre, más un poderoso y antiguo encantamiento actuaba sobre ella, manteniéndola siempre invisible para la mayoría de las personas. Aunque no había nadie ahí para notarlo, en verdad daba la impresión de que esos dedos negros y afilados arañaban la delgada y alta construcción, era como si de algún modo quisieran dañarla.

Esa torre en especial era la única que no formaba parte del castillo en sí, se alzaba en solitario a la mitad del enorme patio norte, justo detrás de la sala real del trono, aquel era el lugar más antiguo y abandonado de toda la fortificación, esos jardines siempre se hallaban desolados, excluidos prácticamente de todas las actividades sociales que reinaban alrededor, el pasto y las hierbas crecidas hacían las veces de una alfombra viva y natural junto con la hojarasca más opaca y crujiente, las espesuras sin forma de inmensos arbustos que habían crecido sin control durante largas temporadas se esparcían por todos lados cubriendo azarosamente grandes extensiones de aquella alfombra verde por donde corrían a veces las ardillas con nueces en la boca o los conejos de ojos rojos buscando su agujero bajo el suelo. Una blanca y fina pasarela de roca labrada se extendía por todo el patio, formaba una cruz a partir de la torre dejándola en el centro de una pequeña glorieta peatonal desde la cual se abrían los cuatro caminos apuntando hacia las direcciones primordiales de la brújula. La calzada lucía rota y triste, algunas partes ya habían desaparecido prácticamente por completo bajo los largos años de trabajo por parte de la vegetación invasora y la tierra acumulada, en otros lugares la piedra estaba partida y levantada debido a las enormes raíces de algunos setos descuidados que aun se erguían junto al camino como filas de soldados ancianos y olvidados a los que ya nadie presta atención pero que son demasiado honorables y testarudos para dejar sus guardias a lo largo de las pasarelas. A pesar del mal estado del empedrado, todavía se podía distinguir como es que llegaba hasta la base de una pequeña estatua con la forma del símbolo de Hyrule mirando hacia el este, del lado opuesto conectaba con las escaleras de la enorme muralla occidental y sus puntas de metal como garras afiladas. El arruinado camino de roca se topaba al sur con una discreta puerta de madera que conducía al interior del castillo, al fondo del patio se hallaba la entrada que miraba al exterior norte pero cuyo puente levadizo permanecía siempre alzado y con los cerrojos bien puestos como si no se esperase jamás la llegada de alguien que viniera por esa dirección. La torre hacía ver a los árboles que la rodeaban como un puñado de lápices puestos de pie alrededor de un hombre adulto, era de hecho casi el doble de alta que las verdes puntas del Castillo Hyrule sin embargo ni la pintura ni el estilo concordaban entre los dos edificios. La torre tenía una construcción bastante desconcertante, los bloques que la formaban estaban hechos de un curioso material similar a la cantera azul pero sin la triste opacidad característica de ese tipo de piedras, ya que al contrario estas poseían alguna suerte de brillo interno y lejano, muy intenso, los espíritus en armonía de miles de gemas parecían danzar en el fondo de profundos abismos ocultos mágicamente dentro de cada roca, incendiándolas desde adentro con un azul vivo, fuerte y cambiante, dotado de un alma propia como el mismo mar. Tenían formas y tamaños muy variados no obstante encajaban perfectamente en un complicado laberinto de figuras geométricas y ángulos combinados, en nada se parecían a los pequeños e idénticos ladrillos blancos y rectangulares que levantaban a las paredes del castillo, todos buscando sin la menor gloria el ángulo recto con respecto a la tierra sobre la cual estaban simplemente apilados. El exterior de la torre azul en cambio se vestía con una nutrida gama de provocadoras salientes y remates simétricos tan desafiantes y hermosos que eran capaces de levantar al vuelo la imaginación de cualquiera que los viera por primera vez. El dinamismo en las formas era tal que incluso el número de lados en la periferia cambiaba extraordinariamente a diferentes alturas, las curvas y espirales danzaban grácilmente alrededor de afiladas líneas, los ejes evolucionaban en posiciones casi imposibles mientras ascendían hacia el cielo, allá en lo alto donde culminaba toda esa impresionante arquitectura en una especie de insólita corona. Vista desde el norte, la torre hubiera dado la apariencia de ser el magnífico cetro de algún colosal mago y el altar que se hallaba en la cima sería la joya reluciente que le daba su poder. Con la forma de siete figuras geométricas diferentes y superpuestas de una forma que las fundía magistralmente se posaba en las alturas un monumental bloque sólido hecho del mismo material azul que brillaba mágicamente desde su interior, esculpido y ahuecado con la misma artesanía precisa y complicada que le dio vida a las cambiantes caras de la torre, era sin duda la pieza más bella y fabulosamente intrincada de toda la edificación. Sus formas y líneas no parecían de este mundo, denotaban en su presencia las huellas de una fabulosa inteligencia, de un preciso sentido de belleza y perfección, izada hasta la cima de forma desconocida, la enorme roca más bien se parecía a un diamante recubierto con un armazón de espinas perfectas y simétricas. En el tope de la última roca, justo en el pináculo de todas las líneas, los ángulos y toda la perfección geométrica de la brillante torre azul se erguía como una reina dorada y majestuosa, la estatua de una mujer completamente hecha de oro, llevaba los ropajes elegantes, sencillos y místicos de las diosas de Hyrule, tal como aparecían en las representaciones de viejos pergaminos, pero la mirada en ese rostro de metal era vacía y severa, como los ojos de un demonio que sueña. Tenía la diosa el brazo extendido, con la muñeca hacía abajo como si sostuviera algo delante de todos pero no había nada colgando de su mano. Justo debajo de ella, en el interior del gigantesco y ahuecado bloque se hallaba una especie de ático ceremonial, un recinto con el suficiente espacio para decenas de personas. La pieza no estaba oficialmente habitada aunque últimamente se había convertido en la estancia secreta de Zelda.

Ella conocía el olvidado jardín desde que tenía memoria, le parecía haberlo recorrido alguna vez en compañía de su madre y su padre pero debió ser muy joven en ese entonces pues el recuerdo era ya tan viejo que se había vuelto como el fantasma de un sueño que ahora flotaba precario dentro de la zona más brumosa de su mente. Era difícil desentrañar con claridad las imágenes y los mensajes de un pasado borroso y distante, Zelda apenas recordaba las enormes manos de sus padres guiándola a lo largo del blanco empedrado, los rayos del sol se filtraban con fuerza entre las verdes hojas y unas aves volaban hacia la cima de un raro y altísimo edificio azul mientras que su madre se arrodillaba para susurrarle un secreto al oído, uno muy importante; _"Zelda, contempla bien la hermosura y el brillo de la torre que se eleva frente a ti, jamás la menciones en tu vida pues solo nosotras, mi niña, somos capaces de verla, es invisible para los demás, sus mirabas la traspasan, como si no existiera, y miran lo que está detrás". _La joven princesa hizo entonces la promesa de nunca revelar lo que había visto en aquel lugar, su madre también era capaz de ver la gran torre pero extrañamente jamás volvió a hablar de ella, nunca le mencionó quien la había construido, con que propósitos, si es que acaso los tenía. No obstante cada vez que Zelda ponía un pie de nuevo dentro de ese patio renacía en lo más profundo de su ser aquella nostalgia familiar que siempre le traía la cálida memoria de su madre, era como si una energía sutil comenzara a rodearla de un cariño abrigador, una añorada serenidad, ahí se encontraba su lugar favorito de todo el mundo, donde lograba revivir la alegría de un lugar y un pasado hermosos los cuales se habían marchado hacía largo tiempo.

Años atrás, cuando el fallecimiento de la reina de Hyrule dejó huérfana a su hija Zelda, a la tierna edad de cuatro años, el ahora viudo rey decretó que a partir de ese día toda alma dentro del castillo tenía estrictamente prohibido el acceso al patio norte bajo la advertencia de encarcelamiento indefinido y posible pena de muerte. Se designaron guardias especiales que vigilarían los deseos de un rey agobiado por la pérdida del amor de su vida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente comenzara instintivamente a dejar de hablar acerca de dicho lugar pues lo asociaban con el castigo y el peligro, algunos rumores aun recorrían la agitada cocina del castillo pero en general el enigmático y celosamente guardado jardín estaba destinado a caer en el olvido. Los meses siguientes fueron para Zelda los más dolorosos, comenzó a distanciarse emocionalmente de todos aquellos que la rodeaban, en especial de su padre. Se quedaba dormida hasta muy avanzada la mañana, pasaba las tardes nubladas llorando desconsolada en la recluida soledad de su cuarto, no comía bien y abandonó los estudios, llegó incluso a perder la capacidad de reír con sinceridad, su alma de niña se había vuelto gris. Pero nada de eso se podía comparar siquiera a los horrores que acompañaban diariamente la llegada de la noche. El gélido viento silbaba tétrico a través de las rendijas como queriendo entrar desesperado, escapar de lo que acechaba afuera, en la negrura. Espantosas visiones se dibujaban contra las ventanas, horribles manos con garras retorcidas, sonrisas blasfemas llenas de dientes afilados y las siluetas groseras de una infinidad de alimañas demoniacas, todas acompañaban a la joven princesa en terribles pesadillas, llenas de dolor y angustia. Para Zelda la vida había terminado, ya nada le importaba, simplemente sucumbiría de un momento a otro.

Una de esas noches amargas, mientras que la luna en las negras alturas del cielo nocturno quedaba oculta tras un tormentoso manto de nubarrones espesos, tristes y grises, abajo en la fría tierra tan solo un débil signo de su brillo plateado lograba descender, era como ver un espectral faro en el cielo, cuya luz redonda y agonizante no pudiese hacer otra cosa más que asomarse furtivamente entre las nubes cada vez que aprovechaba la oportunidad. En el castillo Hyrule se respiraba un aire calmado y tranquilo, el cielo estaba terriblemente nublado pero extrañamente ningún viento soplaba, los soldados hacían su guardia de pie y en silencio, junto a enormes portones y rejas de metal, solo el ruido crepitante de antorchas encendidas y los cantos y zumbidos de insectos vecinos los mantenía despiertos. Adentro, en los pasillos y salones reales la paz era total, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, o calabozos incluyendo a la joven princesa quien mediante el sueño trataba de escapar a la pesadilla en la que se había transformado la vida sin su madre, dormía con el triste semblante de un ángel que suplica, esperando no despertar. Fue entonces, justo en ese momento cuando su odisea comenzó; con un leve y casi imperceptible siseo, tan débil como el sonido de una hoja seca que se quiebra con el viento pero molesto y gélido como una gota de agua fría que cae al rostro de sorpresa, Zelda se despertó de inmediato al escucharlo, abrió los ojos desde su cama mas solo pudo contemplar una negra y amenazante oscuridad envolviendo cada rincón de la habitación, ocultando cada esquina. Desde una ventana se podía ver el cielo abierto, nulo de estrellas como un abismo mortal, sin una chispa de luz en toda su impenetrable inmensidad. La princesa esperó alerta, pero ya no vio ni escuchó nada, volvió a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que tan solo hubiera sido su imaginación. Tenía sueño y la suavidad de la almohada bajo su piel ya había comenzado a embriagarla con un sopor cálido y confortable, sus respiraciones volvieron a hacerse largas y armoniosas, la paz había regresado, estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando de pronto, como si de una cruel broma se tratase el sonido regresó, ahí estaba de nuevo, el mismo siseo seco y perturbador amenazándola con su tono maligno. Ahora ya no había duda, Zelda reaccionó de golpe, la gotita molesta se había convertido en un balde lleno de agua y la pequeña princesa temblaba de miedo. Trató de gritar pero la voz simplemente no salió de su boca, se replegó entonces hasta el fondo de la cama y desde ahí miraba petrificada como las sombras se volvían mas y mas densas. Aquel sonido de reptil regresó una vez más, se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, ahí estaba innegablemente, afuera en el pasillo como un suspiro ahogado en la tenebrosa oscuridad de piedra. Definitivamente había algo siniestro en aquel silbido como de culebra, tan solo escucharlo significaba caer en un hechizo que poco a poco inmovilizaba a la víctima dejándola completamente vulnerable, era aterrador, de alguna forma daba la vaga impresión de tratarse de alguna especie de lenguaje pero era imposible que aquellos terribles siseos fueran en realidad palabras articuladas. La princesa de Hyrule podía percibir la maldad pura a su alrededor, acechando, intentando llegar hasta ella, dañarla, la creciente oscuridad estaba por dominarlo todo, una cortina de tinieblas descendió lentamente sobre el mundo mientras Zelda alcanzaba a ver un rápido destello lunar que aun se esforzaba por brillar en lo alto, decidió que no perdería las esperanzas aunque quizá lo hizo demasiado pronto. En cuanto todo quedó sumido en la total y completa negrura se hizo presente un ominoso y desesperante silencio, era una calma muy tensa como el siniestro preámbulo de la muerte, la joven princesa permanecía inmóvil sin poder ver o hacer nada, solo imploraba que su martirio terminara de una buena vez. Se sintió un repentino viento gélido dentro de la habitación, y después empezó a hacer mucho calor, era la imaginación de Zelda, ¿O el suelo comenzaba a iluminarse con una cálida luz roja? La temperatura aumento considerablemente en tan solo segundos y un rumor como de roca derretida comenzó a escucharse como si de repente todo el castillo se hubiera sumergido dentro de un ardiente cráter. De entre el calor y los sonidos propios de un volcán fue surgiendo efímera y mortal, como un hechizo en el fuego, una voz, extraña y espantosa, provenía de las entrañas más lejanas y prohibidas de la tierra, en verdad era un reptil el que hablaba, siseando las palabras de forma antinatural, se trataba del terrible lenguaje de las serpientes, pero más espeluznantes eran las cosas que a la joven Zelda le decía: _"Te quiero matar, déjame despedazarte, romperte, cortarte, quiero ver lo rojo que hay que hay en ti, sangre, dame tu sangre, entrégame tu cuerpo y te enseñaré mil maneras de morir. En lo profundo de la tierra, dentro de los interminables precipicios que se abren monstruosos como las fauces de un titán, al otro lado del mar interno, más allá de los pozos eternamente negros de la creación, en la ciudad de fuego, ahí donde reina El Ojo no existe la piedad, no habrá misericordia, no habrá descanso para tu tormento, Princesa del Tiempo."_ Y en ese instante todo se prendió en llamas, el cuarto entero se iluminó envolviéndose en una ardiente bola de fuego, Zelda sentía aterrada como su cuerpo se quemaba mientras que su alma agonizante se precipitaba sin remedio hacia lo desconocido. Justo antes de desvanecerse en un negro e insondable abismo, la joven princesa vio como de entre el fuego surgían un par de llameantes ojos de un intenso color amarillo, sin párpados, las pupilas que la miraban fijamente eran dos negras ranuras verticales, que invitaban a la muerte, eran los ojos a los que pertenecía aquella horrible voz, por un instante Zelda pudo ver a alguien en las llamas y solo eso bastó para herir su espíritu de por vida, un solo vistazo de aquel rostro era necesario para darse cuenta de que la esperanza podía de inmediato ser olvidada. Después de eso hubo una luz, era tan intensa que terminó absorbiéndolo todo, entonces los pensamientos de Zelda se hundieron en un apacible silencio, un mar de estrellas desfiló por el cosmos con la misma calma que la eternidad del mundo le permitía, las flores brotaron en la mañana y se marchitaron al llegar el ocaso, el blanco humo que sale de la tierra se transformó en un poderoso volcán que rugía con toda la violencia de los tiempos, después no hubo nada, oscuridad total y un silencio absoluto, todo había dejado de existir.

* * *

El alegre canto de un ave fue cobrando vida poco a poco mientras que los sentidos conscientes regresaban al cuerpo a su estado activo, Zelda despertó sin poder recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sentía como si hubiera estado dormida durante toda una vida. Se encontró a si misma recostada sobre un pretil hecho de roca, las blancas ropas de dormir así como sus cabellos dorados se hallaban completamente empapados aunque curiosamente no sentía frío alguno, junto a ella un pequeño ruiseñor se movía a su alrededor dando pequeños brincos con ambos pies mientras que la miraba inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Zelda ya no estaba en su alcoba, eso era seguro, se levantó despacio contemplando el brillante material azul del que estaba hecho ese cuarto, las paredes, el suelo y el techo, toda la habitación tenía un diseño extraordinariamente exacto y audaz, la princesa reconocía muchas de las figuras geométricas que tanto le gustaba admirar en sus libros de estudio; pentágonos, hexágonos, estrellas de ocho y doce puntas, todas las piezas encontraban su lugar en la estructura de una forma natural y correcta, quien hubiera construido ese lugar sin duda comprendía la naturaleza geométrica que se esconde en los trasfondos del mundo. La joven princesa se puso de pie, tenía los pies descalzos pero aquel brillante material rocoso y azul no enfriaba su piel, se mantenía a la misma temperatura que ella sin importar en donde pisara. Al principio el profundo silencio que se respiraba y la antiquísima soledad que había en el polvo acumulado sobrecogieron el espíritu de la joven princesa, le llenaba de un gran asombro y admiración estar ahí sola, contemplando una belleza tan única y perfecta, como la que se esconde en cada diminuto copo de nieve.

El ruiseñor pasó volando junto a Zelda y se dirigió cantando hacia una abertura iluminada en lo alto, la joven lo siguió con la mirada y notó unas escaleras sin baranda que salían del borde de la roca cerca de una esquina, las subió con mucho cuidado, apoyando una mano en la pared para no resbalar por culpa de sus pies descalzos y húmedos. En el nivel superior se encontró con un corredor cuadrado que daba una vuelta completa alrededor de aquel recinto, tenía cuatro salidas con forma de arco, una en cada esquina. Justo por encima de las claves y las dovelas de cada arco había una imagen tallada en la roca azul, los bosquejos eran representaciones de cuatro seres diferentes; un pez, un ave, un hombre y un dragón, todos hechos con simples trazos lineales de color blanco incrustados en la roca, no se parecían a nada que Zelda hubiera visto jamás. Se detuvo a contemplarlos uno por uno, con un profundo respeto sin saber realmente por qué, entonces, mientras pasaba junto al umbral del arco que tenia la figura de un dragón escuchó al ruiseñor de nuevo, casi parecía que la estuviera llamando. Había un recodo a solo dos pasos, la luz del día se desbordaba sobre las peculiares paredes azules haciéndolas brillar tan intensamente que Zelda se tuvo que cubrir el rostro con ambas manos mientras doblaba la esquina, saliendo a la parte exterior de aquel lugar. Aun no podía ver nada, había quedado cegada momentáneamente por la fuerza de la luz pero podía sentir el fresco viento en la piel y escuchaba el alegre canto de las aves volar por todos lados, a tientas encontró un borde donde apoyarse y ahí esperó a que sus ojos se fueran acostumbrando a la claridad. Lo primero que apareció frente a ella fue la lejana cortina azul del cielo en la distancia, asaltada tempranamente por el sol que aun ascendía con potencia hacia el mediodía, debajo de ese espectáculo se distinguía un colosal manchón rojizo en forma de cono sin punta y con una peculiar aureola de humo que le flotaba por encima como una corona triste dando vueltas muy lentamente. La Montaña Muerte dominaba el horizonte de una ancestral cordillera volcánica que bajaba desde el lejano norte y seguía su curso hacia el cálido sur, curvándose un poco hacia el oeste pero muchos kilómetros más allá del Bosque Kokiri, desde su posición Zelda podía ver claramente el inicio de aquel arco montañoso, toda la región se extendía frente a sus ojos como un mapa sobre una mesa. Se encontraba a una distancia impresionantemente lejana del suelo, en una especie de balcón cuyos detalles parecían flamas petrificadas, cualquier cosa que cayera desde ahí no llegaría a la tierra antes de cuatro o cinco segundos, la princesa recorrió todo el campo con una mirada atónita, quedó cautivada por la solemne tranquilidad y el estado de paz que las alturas son capaces de inducir. Miró de nuevo hacia la Montaña Muerte, los profundos barrancos y los caminos rocosos lucían muy pequeños, como hilos y cuerdas esparcidas sobre una cama sin hacer. En las faldas más bajas del volcán, justo en el límite entre la montaña y la tierra se acurrucaba como una pequeña cabra montés, cálida pero llena de un carácter salvaje, la pequeña Villa Kakariko, Zelda pudo distinguir las lejanas aspas del molino de viento, apenas y se movían, como las de un rehilete descansando después de que jugaran con él. Pero si podía ver ese lugar… entonces eso significaba que…

Zelda corrió hasta el extremo del balcón y se asomó por el borde con un frío presentimiento en el pecho, muy por debajo de ella tal como lo esperaba se hallaban, luciendo como autenticas enanas estirándose lo más que podían hacia el cielo, las verdes torres del Castillo Hyrule, su hogar. ¡La torre azul, lo sabía, todo ese tiempo había estado dentro de la torre! Pero, ¿cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí? y ¿por qué no recordaba nada?, ¿por qué aquellas hermosas paredes llenas de asombrosa complejidad geométrica no le parecían tan desconocidas después de todo? La princesa recorrió el resto del lugar y se dio cuenta de que había un balcón afuera de cada arco, dándole forma a las esquinas del altísimo y pacífico refugio, estaban esculpidos para ser representaciones muy vívidas de los cuatro elementos primordiales; agua, tierra, fuego y viento, tallados fielmente sobre la roca azul, lugares de belleza y tranquilidad, visitados solo por los sonidos del viento y de las aves. Al final regresó al primer balcón en el que estuvo, ese lugar tenía algo que la hacía sentir como en casa, le recordaba un sentimiento cálido que había perdido tiempo atrás, estar aquí en las alturas, contemplando al mundo desde la perspectiva aérea de las aves, de alguna forma le recordaba… a su madre, Zelda miraba hacia el castillo con nostalgia, _"debo volver, me estarán buscando" _pensó. Echó una última mirada hacia el horizonte lejano, sus ojos, llenos de una dulce y triste magia, anhelaban libertad, después, como un ave enjaulada dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo. En el nivel de abajo, donde estaba el pretil de roca sobre el que había despertado le llamó la atención una abertura en el piso cerca de una pared y que no había notado la primera vez que estuvo ahí, resultaron ser unas escaleras que descendían en espiral hacia la oscuridad.

Continuará...

* * *

**Ese sería el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado así como sus comentarios, críticas o lo que sea. Hasta luego y gracias.**


	3. La torre del tiempo

**Capítulo dos: La torre del tiempo  
**

* * *

Zelda echó una mirada hacia el pasaje que tendría que recorrer si es que deseaba salir de ahí, los pequeños escalones partían al ras del suelo formando un camino que bajaba curvándose hacia la izquierda y después de dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo desaparecía en la negrura total y lejana que se asentaba muy por debajo, en el fondo de la enorme torre. Ver a la oscuridad de frente despertó en la joven princesa un temor que hasta entonces parecía haberse quedado dormido en la roca, una horrible sensación de vacío comenzó a oprimirle el pecho mientras que su alma fue arrebatada súbitamente por una desesperación mortalmente familiar. El espantoso recuerdo de la noche anterior se hizo presente una vez más, incluso en ese lugar tan bello y pacífico se atrevió a perturbarla con su horrible siseo, como una pesadilla olvidada que se repite, la escena frente a ella no era nada alentadora, las escaleras parecían hundirse para siempre en una oscuridad impenetrable que no tiene fin, recordándole a Zelda las terribles palabras del lagarto, ella era una niña muy joven después de todo, lucía pequeña e indefensa frente a las tinieblas. Sin embargo, esa delgada jovencita de cabellos dorados que estaba de pie, al borde del abismo, desafiando con su presencia a las negras y temibles sombras, era en verdad la heredera del antiguo y bendecido Hyrule, reino de la luz. Por sus venas corría la misma sangre que la de sus antepasados de leyenda, los mismos que habían recibido los dones de las diosas, fundadores del reino y guardianes de los tesoros celestiales. La sangre legendaria se había calentado demasiado cuando se acercó al fuego divino del astro rey, algo había despertado en Zelda y sin darse cuenta comenzó a descender los escalones uno por uno, abstraída por una calma total y agradable, siempre recordando la hermosa calidez que sintió al contemplar la dorada luz del sol, de la cual se había enamorado en las prodigiosas alturas de aquella torre tan misteriosa.

Tal vez fue por el estado semiinconsciente al que había entrado, o por el impacto general de la situación, pero la princesa tardó mucho en notar que las paredes despedían a su paso una tenue fosforescencia azul para después volver a la oscuridad una vez que ella se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, aun no había conocido a ningún hada en toda su vida pero sin duda lucía como una en ese momento, rodeada de un brillo azul mientras parecía flotar dentro de las alturas internas de la torre, en esa negrura que descendía sin fin. La princesa y la fosforescencia que la seguía habían dado suficientes vueltas como para perder todo sentido de orientación, el luminoso andar se detuvo y Zelda miró hacia arriba, la luz que se filtraba desde la cima sobre su cabeza no era más que un punto lejano y diminuto, apenas brillante, vacilaba, como una estrella solitaria en un cielo sin amigos. A esas alturas ya debería estar cerca del nivel del suelo pero ningún cambio en la iluminación le daba indicios de que el final del trayecto estuviese cerca o de que hubiera una salida próxima, la espiral descendente simplemente seguía su curso inexorable hacia lo desconocido, lo más probable es que el camino prosiguiera incluso bajo tierra. De cualquier forma ya no había marcha atrás, al menos eso es lo que pensaba la joven princesa, esta tenía que ser la única salida, por aquí había entrado seguramente y recorrer el mismo camino de regreso la llevaría al final de aquel mundo de sueños, de vuelta a la realidad.

Las escaleras se subsiguieron en lo que pareció una eternidad de vueltas e incertidumbre, el ruiseñor que Zelda había conocido antes jamás vendría volando hasta ese lugar, de eso estaba segura, el aire se volvía más cálido conforme seguía bajando peldaños, molestas gotas de sudor brotaban de la frente de la princesa como lágrimas juguetonas y traviesas, resbalaban por su rostro dejándolo sucio y pegajoso, a veces se le metían en los ojos haciendo que casi tropezara en más de una ocasión. De pronto, gracias a la luminosidad azul que la seguía, pudo ver que los escalones terminaban súbitamente a solo media vuelta por debajo de donde se encontraba, al parecer finalmente había alcanzado el fondo de aquel larguísimo descenso, no pudo evitar echarse a correr el último tramo y así llegó hasta una plataforma redonda en lo que Zelda suponía tenía que ser la base de la torre. Con un poco más de calma recorrió caminando el perímetro de la pared y a pocos pasos se encontró con una curiosa entrada cuadrangular, no más ancha que dos persona adultas y apenas lo suficientemente alta para que pudieran entrar sin tener agachar el cuello. Zelda se asomó para dar un vistazo, evaluando la situación, el suelo seguía siendo azul, y brillaba, pero no el techo que ahí era diferente, estaba hecho con lozas rectangulares de cantera puestas una detrás de otra en una simple sucesión que armonizaba muy poco con el resto de la estructura, las paredes eran una mezcla entre ambos estilos pues en algunas partes los bloques azules estaban perdidos o rotos y al parecer habían sido reemplazados por la piedra blanca y fría. Así se formaba un pasadizo que se adentraba en línea recta hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, resultaba imposible adivinar la dirección en la que iba pero eso no marcaba gran diferencia en ese momento, la joven princesa tomó una gran bocanada de aire como para reunir valor y sin pensarlo tanto se lanzó por el túnel que se abría frente a ella, decidida a encontrar la salida de aquel sitio tan extrañamente familiar. A Zelda ya no le importaba el sudor en la frente, sus ojos azules igual que el aura bajo sus pies, lanzaban audaces destellos llenos de un fuego interior que no conoce barreras, simplemente caminaba de prisa, con la vista puesta en el objetivo y no tardó mucho en descubrir el final del corredor a unos cien metros de donde comenzaba, aunque bajo tierra las distancias a veces tienden a ser engañosas.

Ahí terminaban también el suelo y las paredes de roca brillante, Zelda casi dio un brinco cuando sus pies desnudos recibieron la repentina y gélida caricia de la roca de cantera que ahora parecía tomar por completo el control de la situación. Incluso el halo de luz azul que había acompañado a la princesa durante todo el camino no pudo seguirla más allá de los bloques geométricos y se quedó atrás, apagándose como un amigo que muere en la oscuridad. Zelda tuvo que recorrer los últimos tramos a tientas, soportando el intenso y doloroso frío en los pies, con las manos delante de ella al fin se encontró en un callejón sin salida, al menos no una horizontal. Afianzada a la pared del fondo se hallaba una rudimentaria escalera hecha con madera y cuerdas, subía verticalmente dentro de una especie de chimenea, alta como una torre pero no tanto como de la que acababa de bajarse. En las lejanas alturas se distinguía claramente un pequeño contorno cuadrado de luz natural que resaltaba notablemente contra el fondo negro y oscuro de donde se encontraba la princesa en ese momento, _"la salida"_ pensó y comenzó a subir con pies y manos sin apartar nunca los ojos de la luz. Mientras ascendía mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que efectivamente aquel cuadrado luminoso se trataba de una vía de escape ya que al acercarse pudo distinguir los detalles típicos de una escotilla de madera como los goznes de metal a un lado y el pestillo de una cerradura que aunque estaba cerrada, por suerte quedaba de su lado. Al llegar hasta el tope de la escalera, con la luz iluminándole débilmente las mejillas, Zelda tuvo la repentina sensación de que ya había visto esa pieza de madera en alguna otra parte, estiró la mano hacia arriba y recorrió con cuidado el pestillo pero en cuanto este se liberó la puerta se abrió de golpe hacia abajo estando muy cerca de herir a la princesa quien apenas alcanzó a salvar su brazo de ser alcanzado. La madera se golpeó con fuerza contra la piedra provocando un ruido seco y ensordecedor a la vez que levantó una pequeña pero molesta nubecilla de polvo que distrajo a Zelda mientras se aferraba con fuerza de la escalera para no caer. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado y las insignias que estaban al otro lado de la madera quedaron perfectamente al descubierto la joven princesa casi se suelta de la impresión, entonces le quedó claro, ya lo presentía pero ahora no le quedaban más dudas, subió los últimos dos escalones que la separaban de la luz y asomó la cabeza por la abertura, como un topo saliendo de la tierra para inspeccionar los alrededores solo que Zelda ya sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. La enorme y bella cama con el elaborado dosel de seda púrpura, así como las esponjosas colchas que ostentaban un águila dorada en el centro de un blanco inmaculado permanecían intactas desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, las verdes cortinas decoradas con pequeñas Trifuerzas doradas no se habían corrido en mucho tiempo, había polvo en las sillas donde alguna vez la princesa se sentará a conversar y a reír, el hermoso y detallado espejo de plata frente al que solía cepillarse el cabello estaba cubierto con una gran sabana blanca. Zelda la retiró con cuidado, quedando de frente hacia la pulida superficie, su mirada se hundió dentro del sueño cristalino al que caen los ojos cuando se miran a sí mismos… tranquilidad, eso fue lo único que vio la joven princesa aquel día cuando despertó de una mortal pesadilla en la cima de una altísima torre y tras haber cruzado las tinieblas bajo tierra se encontró finalmente con su reflejo dentro de la habitación de la reina de Hyrule, su madre.

Aunque todavía le costaba trabajo creerlo, Zelda acababa de descubrir un pasaje subterráneo entre el Castillo Real de Hyrule y la torre invisible que lo acompañaba como un hermoso y enorme fantasma azul. Más increíble aun era el hecho de que el pasadizo emergiera justamente dentro del cuarto de su madre, en vida, ella seguramente había sido consciente de su existencia pero la princesa Zelda no estaba segura de cuáles eran las verdaderas implicaciones de ese hecho. De cualquier forma ya estaba en casa, necesitaba regresar a su habitación cuanto antes y rezaba porque su ausencia no hubiera sido aun motivo de alboroto, ya tendría tiempo para pensar al respecto. Antes de salir trató de acomodar todo como estaba antes de su inesperada incursión, recogió la manta y se subió a una silla para poder alcanzar la parte más alta del espejo, después, con un solo movimiento de los brazos la sabana se extendió completamente hasta casi tocar el techo para aterrizar suavemente sobre los detalles en la plata, como una medusa que desciende flotando en un mar de aire. Volvió a cerrar las cortinas que antes abrió, oscureciendo de nuevo la recámara de la reina y con mucho cuidado regresó la silla a su lugar pero cuando se dispuso a cerrar la escotilla por la que había llegado se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible hacerlo desde su lado, la cerradura miraba directamente hacia abajo, hacia esa oscuridad que culminaba en los altísimos balcones de la brillante torre azul, la otra cara de la madera tan solo estaba impresa con tres insignias, tres aves blancas, una paloma, un águila y un búho se enmarcaban cautivadoramente con las alas abiertas en el nostálgico fondo azul cielo que había sido pincelado en la madera y que Zelda recordaba como el primer dibujo que había visto en su corta vida. La joven princesa lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones, pues hasta antes de la muerte de su madre, la reina de Hyrule, solía pasar mucho tiempo junto a ella, dentro de su cuarto, pero nunca, ni en sus más alocadas aventuras infantiles se habría llegado a imaginar que esa insignificante loza de madera incrustada en el suelo condujera a secretos tan asombrosos, cuando le preguntó a su madre acerca del dibujo ella tan solo se limitó a decirle que se trataba de una representación de los ángeles del cielo, los primeros seres en venir al mundo, después de que los dioses lo hubiesen creado.

Zelda había navegado por el mar de los recuerdos más de lo que le hubiera gustado pues se estaba haciendo tarde y aun no estaba segura de lo que haría con el asunto de la compuerta abierta en el suelo. Al final decidió mover uno de los tapetes que estaba frente a la cama y lo puso encima del agujero, el cual emergía cerca de una de las esquinas, aunque solo ella y su padre podían entrar a esa habitación sabía que la solución tan solo era temporal, el tapete fuera de lugar no pasaría desapercibido si el rey decidía entrar ahí un día, después tenía que pensar en algo para arreglarlo, ahora era su deber, si la reina ocultaba personalmente la entrada de la torre, seguramente existía una razón muy importante para hacerlo. Echó un último vistazo a la triste habitación antes de abrir la puerta, agitó la mano despidiéndose de su madre y luego salió con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El sol apenas había rebasado la copa de la Montaña Muerte cuando estuvo en el balcón de la torre así que no debían ser más de las diez, el almuerzo por lo regular era a esa hora pero como en aquel entonces Zelda se despertaba hasta muy tarde, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a no verla sentada en la mesa real, junto a su padre. Impa siempre la iba a buscar después de almorzar con el rey así que todavía tenía una ligera oportunidad de regresar a tiempo.

Descalza como iba, se echó a andar por el gélido suelo de piedra y pronto lamentó que la recámara de su madre estuviera en la parte más alta de una de las torres del castillo pues sus pies ya de por sí le dolían bastante debido al intenso y constante frío y aun tenía muchas escaleras por delante, lo único bueno era que su propia alcoba se hallaba en el segundo piso de la torre contigua, solo tenía que pasar rápidamente de una entrada a la otra en la planta baja y después subir corriendo hasta su cuarto. Mientras bajaba, se dio cuenta de que la forma cuadrada del túnel vertical con la escalera de madera por la que había subido anteriormente estaba a plena vista, siguiendo la forma de pared, apenas se disimulaba en una de las esquinas del pasillo, estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, sin que nadie sospechara jamás lo que era en realidad. Cuando llegó hasta la base de la torre, escuchó el pesado caminar metálico de dos guardias que se acercaban rápidamente así que se quedó escondida, algunos escalones más arriba, el par de soldados ciertamente parecía tener mucha prisa, sus armaduras se sacudían violentamente cuando pasaron junto a Zelda y no hablaban entre ellos, llevaban caras muy serias, _"mala señal"_ pensó la princesa y por un segundo presintió que su pequeña aventura ya había sido descubierta. Esperó a que se fueran los guardias y cuando ya no pudo escuchar el tintineo del metal se asomó a ambos lados del pasillo, no vio ni escuchó a nadie así que se lanzó con el corazón en la mano, directo a su objetivo, subió prácticamente volando las escaleras que la separaban de la seguridad de su habitación, como un pequeño y asustado ratoncillo regresando a su guarida. Llegó al fin hasta la puerta que abrió y cerró de golpe tras de sí en un solo y veloz movimiento, se quedó recargada en la madera, respirando con dificultad pero profundamente aliviada de haber regresado, iba a recostarse en la cama pero apenas dio un paso alguien llamó a la puerta detrás de ella, los firmes golpes en la madera la dejaron petrificada, todo había terminado, Zelda estaba segura de eso.

―Su majestad, princesa, las horas de dormir ya han pasado, su maestro de música seguramente debe haber llegado y estará esperándola, dese prisa sino quiere llegar tarde a las lecciones.

Era la bendita voz de Impa confirmando que todo seguía normal, Zelda nunca había estado más feliz de oírla, al parecer su pequeña desaparición sí había pasado desprevenida después de todo, al menos eso esperaba. ―Gracias Impa ―dijo con una amabilidad que su protectora no había visto en ella desde hacía mucho― pero la verdad hoy no tengo interés en la música, ¿crees que sería posible que en vez de tomar las clases, me dejes ir a la biblioteca por algunos libros?, estaba teniendo ganas de leer.

La imponente mujer quedó en jaque por esa respuesta tan directa y sincera, no pudo evitar balbucear las palabras como si fuera una niña pequeña y derrotada ―Bueno pues… supongo que podría, es decir yo…

Finalmente no encontró una verdadera razón para oponerse a los deseos de la princesa, además de que últimamente la había notado extremadamente decaída, verla con un interés repentino le parecía una buena señal ―por supuesto su majestad, iré de inmediato a enterar a su maestro ―dijo la estricta niñera al fin― pero recuerde que tendrá que reponer esta lección después, en su tiempo libre ―Impa siempre encontraba la forma de ser dura pero justa.

―En verdad, te lo agradezco Impa ―dijo la princesa sin ocultar su alivio― en cuanto esté lista bajaré por los libros.

―Entonces me retiro su majestad ―se despidió su niñera― si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

Después se escuchó el ruido de sus pisadas alejándose. Cuando por fin se fue, Zelda se sentó en la cama, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y la puso entre sus piernas para descansar, ya estaba sola, ahora podía pensar claramente.

Si en efecto su madre, la reina, conocía el secreto de la torre entonces… ¿por qué nunca le había dicho nada a su propia hija? Zelda se detuvo un momento para deliberar lógicamente, tal vez su madre sí pensaba contarle, pero por desgracia la muerte la alcanzó prematuramente y la hora de esa explicación nunca llegó, eso tendría más sentido pero ser así… ¿qué habrá sido lo que su madre no pudo decirle? Quizás, solo tal vez en verdad habían sido ángeles los que habían levantado la enorme y geométrica torre azul. La joven princesa pasó el resto del día tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero la verdad entre más lo pensaba lo único que le surgían eran dudas. Tratar de consultar al respecto con alguien, decirle a los sabios, a Impa e incluso a su padre no era una opción, aun desconocía la razón por la que su madre mantenía el acceso a la hermosa torre en secreto, de hecho ni siquiera creía estar completamente segura de que lo conociera, pero no, sería imposible que la reina de Hyrule no supiera exactamente qué es lo que había al otro lado de esa madera bajo sus pies. Además, en el fondo de su corazón, Zelda tenía miedo de que le acabaran prohibiendo la entrada a ese lugar por culpa del miedo o la ignorancia, necesitaba descifrar un misterio que debía mantener en secreto, tenía que hacerlo sola, decidió investigar el asunto y no pararía hasta descubrir la verdad.

Esa misma tarde se armó con más de una docena de libros que consiguió dentro de los sótanos del castillo, en la solitaria librería, buscaba cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar pistas acerca de sus pesadillas y de la torre invisible, los títulos que llevaba incluían de todo, desde cultura antigua hasta las ciencias recién descubiertas, pasando por el arte y la magia, incluso tomó libros que no comprendía del todo pues aun era demasiado joven. De cualquier forma la voluntad que demostraba rebasaba por mucho a su corta edad, las páginas llenas de historia, sabiduría y verdad comenzaron a quedar atrás, una tras otra y así la tarde se fue oscureciendo mientras la joven princesa se sumergía en un océano de letras. Antes de acostarse, Zelda dirigió una vez más sus pensamientos hacia la enorme torre azul, no había encontrado nada sobre ella en ninguno de los libros que leyó ese día pero no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto de todas formas, por el momento le bastaba con verla desde su ventana, imponente y misteriosa, como una guardiana gigantesca, la hermana mayor del castillo que se protegía a sus pies, la princesa se había enamorado de la perfecta belleza geométrica, de los altísimos e inspiradores paisajes que se apreciaban desde los atrevidos balcones y de la tranquila privacidad que se podía respirar en la lejana cima. Al final también pensó en su madre y con la alegría de su rostro en la mente fue que se quedó dormida, una sonrisa es lo que ahora se dibujaba en la cara del ángel que soñando, esperaba a que llegara la luz del sol. Esa fue la primer noche en meses que no tuvo pesadillas, afuera cantaban los grillos, el viento no era más que una brisa que acariciaba con frescura la piel y el cielo claro rebosaba de estrellas pacíficas, el sisear se había alejado, ahuyentado por el mismo poder que le arrebató a Zelda de las garras, mas no estaba destruido… aun acechaba, vil y embustero, y detrás de las negras montañas de la noche comenzó a meditar los oscuros planes de su regreso.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa despertó inusualmente temprano, tenía bastante hambre y fue la primera en llegar al enorme y majestuoso comedor para el almuerzo, sorprendiendo a guardias, damiselas y a cocineras por igual, pero el más feliz era sin duda su padre, el rey, quien fue el último en enterarse del positivo cambio en la actitud de su hija y que casi se tropieza por bajar corriendo para verlo por sí mismo. Cuando el noble y corpulento hombre de no más de cincuenta años irrumpió estrepitosamente en el salón y quedó jadeando de pie bajo el umbral de la entrada, con una mano en el pecho y la otra apoyada en la pared, la roja capa de terciopelo desalineada y la corona de oro ligeramente inclinada, todos voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo y de pronto un silencio espectral se apoderó de la situación, las miradas iban y venían nerviosas, nadie sabía que hacer o que decir pero el incómodo momento duró muy poco pues en seguida la pequeña Zelda, quien efectivamente estaba ahí, junto a la silla del rey, no pudo contener la risa por mucho tiempo, rompiendo el hielo de inmediato. La tensión se disolvió entre sonrisas y suspiros de alivio, el rey hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, disculpándose apenado, se acercó a su hija para besarle la frente con cariño mientras ella le acomodaba la brillante corona, después ocupó su acostumbrado lugar, en uno de los extremos de la enorme mesa, pero antes de sentarse miró de frente a sus invitados y con su regio porte recuperado les dio a todos un cordial y caluroso saludo, dando paso al inicio formal del banquete.

Mientras que los sirvientes desfilaban en grandes números desde la cocina, trayendo en enormes bandejas las deliciosas exquisiteces con las que en el Castillo Hyrule se solía agasajar a los comensales, el rey, quien no dejaba de ver a Zelda con una brillante mirada llena de amor y esperanza aun se preguntaba si no estaba en realidad soñando. La princesa convivía alegremente con todos los asistentes de la reunión; aparte de Impa y su padre, estaban presentes tres capitanes de la guardia, así como un par de consejeros reales, hombres mayores cuya gran experiencia brillaba en sus cabellos plateados. Se sumaba a ellos un pequeño grupo de adinerados mercaderes extranjeros que portaban largos y espesos ropajes, tenían bronceadas caras redondas, de donde colgaban enormes bigotes negros, muy tupidos sobre los que reposaban grandes narices de bola, sus pequeños y pálidos ojos parecían hundirse entre los gruesos pliegues de sus párpados, como un par de sombras huyendo de la luz. Provenían de tierras áridas y lejanas, mucho más allá de los verdes pastos y bosques que se extendían al sur del Lago Hylia en los límites de Hyrule, el mismo rey los había mandado a invitar para tratar de establecer nuevas rutas de comercio. Nadie podía creerlo, la joven hija del rey, que no se había aparecido en semanas y que se rumoraba no hacía otra cosa más que llorar dentro de su cuarto estaba ahora mismo sentada a la mesa junto a su padre en un almuerzo real, animada y sonriente, esparciendo la misma energía cálida y radiante que solía brillar en el delicado rostro de su madre, esa pequeña niña tenía el poder de transportar a todos los presentes de vuelta a los viejos tiempos en los que la reina aun vivía, cuando la vida fluía con calma y había más risas y calidez en el castillo. _"Mi hija está de vuelta"_ pensaba el rey de Hyrule mientras compartía los alimentos en compañía de súbditos, socios y amigos. Al terminar la amena reunión, varios comerciantes ya compartían bromas y palmadas en la espalda con los capitanes de la guardia real mientras que el rey y los consejeros sostenían una interesante y productiva conversación con el hombre más alto de todos los ahí reunidos, quien estaba envuelto de pies a cabeza con un abultado y extraño sudario y era además el líder de los mercaderes. Impa se había retirado educada y discretamente. La princesa Zelda le siguió, no sin antes despedirse con gracia y humildad, después tuvo que ir con sus maestros privados, se quedó tomando lecciones hasta pasada la tarde, el resto del día se encerró en su alcoba con los libros, esta vez como un ratón de biblioteca, pues no dejaría de investigar.

En el transcurso de los días siguientes, todo el castillo se fue enterado de la inesperada recuperación de la hija del rey, la joven princesa ya no lloraba, ahora leía. Estudiaba más que nunca, con una sed por el conocimiento tan grande que parecía dispuesta a beberse todos los libros de la enorme biblioteca aunque hubiera necesitado más de una vida para lograrlo. Zelda aprendió muchas cosas en poco tiempo, conoció una gran infinidad de plantas y animales, cada uno más extraño y diferente que el anterior, jamás se habría imaginado que existiera una diversidad tan grande en el mundo donde vivía. Leyó sobre geografía y los cambios de la tierra, terremotos, volcanes, por primera vez en su vida fue consciente del enorme poder que yacía dormido bajo la Montaña Muerte. También le gustaba leer sobre las estrellas, los planetas y el sol, aunque la mayor parte de esa información estaba compuesta únicamente por teorías, ya que eran muy pocas las cosas que se sabían a ciencia cierta acerca del cielo, aun así era uno de los temas que la joven princesa encontraba más fascinante e inspirador entre todos. Al tercer día, mientras se hallaba en las sombrías profundidades de la antigua biblioteca, intercambiando los textos leídos por nuevos, la singular figura de una Trifuerza sobre la verde cubierta de un libro que se había caído de lado, parecía asomarse desde la esquina de un abarrotado anaquel, llamando de pronto su atención. Cuando se acercó a investigar se dio cuenta de que el título encima de los triángulos estaba escrito con extraños símbolos dorados. Jamás en su vida los había visto, y no recordaba que ningún libro verde estuviera en aquel estante durante sus búsquedas previas, pero lo más extraño de todo es que era capaz de entender lo que decían aquellos signos desconocidos a pesar de nunca haberlos estudiado, no podía leerlos, solo los comprendía, como si las líneas y trazos le hablaran directo a su alma, sin pasar por la mente. Sostuvo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió muy despacio, la primer hoja contenía el sencillo bosquejo de una persona con un par de alas luminosas surgiéndole de la espalda y una virtuosa espada sostenida con firmeza en su mano izquierda, la figura alada parecía volar junto a una nube, mientras ascendía mirando hacia arriba, hacia los rayos de luz que se proyectaban con esplendor desde una Trifuerza que flotaba majestuosamente en medio de las sagradas alturas del cielo. La segunda hoja tenía en el centro del papel un pequeño mensaje que había sido escrito con letras Hylian comunes:

Tú eres tres, nosotros somos tres  
Tú eres uno, nosotros somos uno  
Triple es el alma del todo y tres son sus leyes  
La evolución, es la ley de la vida  
El número, es la ley del universo  
La unidad, es la ley de los dioses  
Poder, sabiduría, coraje  
Trifuerza, la balanza de los cielos  
Chispa vital que vibras con la vida de los seres  
Luz divina, voz creadora que le das forma a las cosas  
Fuego eterno que ardes en el corazón de todos los mundos  
El alma gloriosa del sol dorado brota en la fuente de los cuatro elementos  
Aquel que la encuentre y se haga uno con ella, beberá el agua de la inmortalidad  
Tú eres tres, nosotros somos tres  
Tú eres uno, nosotros somos uno  
Tú eres todo y todos somos tú

Con el presentimiento de que había encontrado algo muy importante, la princesa dejó lo que estaba haciendo y regresó de inmediato a su habitación para concentrarse de lleno en su más reciente adquisición. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que solo el título hacía uso de los extraños símbolos dorados, todas las palabras de adentro habían sido escritas en una forma de Hylian tradicional, algo viejo pero muy entendible y que algunas personas, sobre todo de edad avanzaba, aun solían hablar. También notó que la forma de la escritura era muy compleja y difícil de entender, la pequeña mención de los cuatro elementos en la primer hoja no bastaba para averiguar la verdad acerca de la torre azul, el libro contenía acertijos en forma de ágiles e ingeniosos versos, pasajes que parecían premoniciones y sobre todo leyendas mitológicas llenas de secretos acerca de las diosas creadoras, la Trifuerza y los primeros días de Hyrule. Zelda ya conocía varias de esas historias, su madre se las había contado antes de morir pero aun así descubrió nuevos secretos que le ayudaron a expandir su perspectiva general de las cosas, como la existencia de las sagradas Flechas de Luz y el poder divino que ejercían sobre la oscuridad, información importante que probaría ser de gran valor en el futuro.

Apenas llevaba cinco días leyendo y ya había terminado más de una docena de libros y hojeado más de cien pero por más que indagaba nada brotaba acerca de la misteriosa y brillante torre azul. Por las noches no dejaba de pensar en su madre y en las hermosas alturas, el deseo de estar una vez más en aquel lugar tan libre y fuera de su mundo ardía en sus venas como el fuego arde dentro de la tierra, así pasó una semana mientras aumentaba la presión hasta que al llegar el séptimo día no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que regresar. Se levantó antes de que saliera el sol y se escabulló sin ser vista hasta la habitación de su madre, la alfombrilla que tapaba la escotilla de madera en el suelo seguía justo como la había dejado, Zelda se acercó y la deslizó hacia un lado. Ahí estaba frente a ella, la precaria escalera de madera que se internaba sombríamente en la tenebrosa e impenetrable oscuridad, sin embargo la princesa sabía lo que le esperaba del otro lado así que sin dudarlo se agarró del borde y comenzó a bajar sin el menor temor. Cuando llegó hasta abajo cruzó el túnel ayudándose de una pequeña lámpara de aceite que había traído especialmente para la ocasión pero decidió apagarla en cuanto llegó a donde estaban las piedras brillantes que parecían saludarla con su hermosa fosforescencia azul, por alguna razón también tuvo el impulso de quitarse las pantuflas que llevaba puestas y continuar descalza, le gustaba más poder sentir con su propia piel las extrañas rocas que brillaban debajo de sus pies. El recorrido final, las escaleras que ascendían en espiral desde las profundidades de la tierra hasta las insospechadas alturas en la cima de la torre sorprendió a Zelda por lo cansado que era recorrerlo de subida, después de una eternidad de escalones, la joven princesa estuvo de nuevo en ese lugar tan bello y feliz que tanto anhelaba. Se sintió viva de nuevo, al recibir el sol en compañía de las aves que cantaban y el viento que la despeinaba, contempló Hyrule desde los cuatro balcones y se maravilló de nuevo con la hermosa complejidad de las paredes geométricas. Para cuando llegó el momento de regresar ya lo había decidido, no sería capaz de continuar viviendo alejada de la torre, en adelante la visitaría al menos una vez por semana. Se las arregló para conseguir un discreto cerrojo, muy delgado, que tomó de la ruidosa herrería, como era la princesa podía aparecerse prácticamente en cualquier parte del castillo y pedir las cosas necesitara, solo esperaba no levantar sospechas, atornilló el metal a la madera del lado donde estaban las tres aves blancas y lo pintó de azul esperando que la modificación se mezclara con el fondo, de esa forma sería capaz de controlar la compuerta de madera a su antojo, sin importar de qué lado estuviese siempre podría dejarla cerrada.

Zelda comenzó a escaparse cada vez que deseaba huir de la creciente vida social que llevaba como princesa. Leer, hacer sus tareas, incluso descansar y meditar eran cosas que prefería hacer estando a solas y el recinto en la cima de la torre le proporcionaba justo eso, un lindo y pacífico lugar de retiro, el refugio perfecto, apacible en lo alto, lejos de la tediosa cotidianidad, de las constantes idas y venidas de desconocidos y a veces, era un escape hasta de sí misma, además la vista era impresionante. Las paredes del último nivel tenían vitrales con ventanas en forma triangular orientadas una en cada dirección cardinal, Zelda fue decorándolas con cuadros y pinturas que había traído del castillo y con otros que ella misma había hecho. De los arcos que salían hacia los balcones colgaban algunas macetas y floreros, cada uno de ellos albergando a un tipo de planta diferente, de las variedades más hermosas y diversas, de procedencias tan lejanas y exóticas como a las que pudiera acceder la pequeña hija de un rey. La torre y la princesa eran parecidas; ambas hermosas, llenas de inteligencia, sabiduría y secretos, pasaban los días cautivas dentro del castillo y sus murallas con negras púas, asomándose hacia el exterior, y sin que este pudiera entrar, un par de gemas ocultas cuyo brillo muy pronto se necesitaría en el mundo con desesperación.

Continuará...

* * *

**De toda la edición que le hice al fic este capítulo fue el que me salió más largo pero aun así traté de no excederme demasiado, ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias y hasta luego, se agradecen los reviews.  
**


	4. El fuego que cayó del cielo

**Capítulo tres: El fuego que cayó del cielo**

* * *

―¡Ya pronto vamos a comer! ―gritó la voz de una mujer.

El suave y delicioso aroma de la comida hogareña, aquella que solo puede ser preparada por una madre amorosa, flotaba por toda la casa llenando las habitaciones de un vapor amigablemente oloroso y la promesa de una buena comida. En el pequeño y modesto comedor de madera, un par de sillas ya estaban colocadas junto a la mesa mientras que en la cocina aun se terminaban los últimos detalles. El agua del barril estaba helada, como siempre, pero eso jamás le había molestado a Link quien trataba en vano de peinar su extraño y rebelde cabello amarillo. Al final se rindió y buscó a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse en la cabeza pero curiosamente no encontró nada, su gorro verde no estaba por ningún lado. Afuera, el día lucía hermoso y muy azul, el cantar de las aves llegaba alegremente desde las copas de los árboles cercanos y a lo lejos sonaban las campanadas del templo, anunciando con fuerza el medio día.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, pero por la forma de tocar Link ya sabía de quien se trataba, su amiga Saria había llegado. Inmediatamente fue a despedirse de su madre y a disculparse por abandonarla justo a la hora de la comida, después dio un último vistazo en busca de su gorro pero no había rastros de él, era muy extraño pues jamás lo había perdido.

Afuera lo esperaba una pequeña niña muy sonriente, su verde y corto cabello estaba peinado cuidadosamente con una bonita diadema negra, llevaba puesto un ligero vestido blanco que descansaba suavemente como la brisa sobre su piel. Tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y se mecía coquetamente de los talones a la punta de sus pies, era muy bonita pero en cuanto Link la vio, no pudo evitar pensar que algo no andaba bien, Saria no parecía ser la misma de siempre, era como si algo fuera diferente, o más bien como si algo le faltara.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo ella después de saludar a su amigo― ¿estás listo para ir a buscar a Navi? ―su voz sonaba llena de entusiasmo― yo estoy segura de que hoy la vamos a encontrar, tu tan solo confía y veras que todo va a…

Pero no terminó la frase, simplemente se quedó callada de repente, mirando hacia la nada como si tratara de concentrarse en algún lugar lejano. ―¿Sentiste eso? ―le preguntó a Link después de algunos segundos― no estoy segura pero creo que la tierra acaba de moverse, tengo un mal presentimiento, deberíamos irnos de este lugar ―decía mientras tomaba la mano de Link, tratando de jalarlo― aquí no estamos a salvo, por favor vámonos ―Saria comenzaba a sonar desesperada― un momento, ¿qué es esa sombra? ―dijo señalando hacia el suelo― ¿desde cuándo el día se puso tan oscuro? ―después miró hacia el cielo y exclamó aterrada― ¡Link, dime qué es eso por favor! ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Link alzó la mirada hacia donde su amiga le señalaba pero no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraron, arriba, en el vasto y hermoso cielo de mediodía se había aparecido de repente, como un negro y mortal hechizo, una luna gigantesca, la roca gris parecía estar viva, tenía un espantoso rostro que se asomaba hacia la tierra con la enorme boca abierta de par en par, lista para devorarlo todo a su paso, y un par de penetrantes ojos amarillos, llenos de locura, que miraban fijamente hasta atravesar como cuchillos el alma de quien se atrevía a encararlos. Link la había visto antes y eso era lo que más le aterraba, pues sabía que la maldición de Termina ahora pesaba como un péndulo mortal sobre Hyrule, anunciando el inevitable final de todas las cosas.

* * *

De repente sintió un agudo y repentino dolor, se incorporó de golpe, rascándose un brazo en la plena y fría oscuridad de la noche, al parecer un mosquito lo había picado, sacándolo de su extraño sueño, el cual ya se había transformado más bien en pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos aun adormilados, tratando de confirmar sus sospechas. Apenas y podía distinguir las siluetas entre tanta negrura pero eso le bastó para reconocer su espada y su escudo que estaban recargados en una roca junto al resto de sus provisiones, justo donde los había dejado, la pobre Epona parecía dormir tranquilamente, amarrada a un tronco contiguo, los grillos cantaban alrededor y a lo lejos se escuchaba el misterioso ulular de un búho nocturno. Las copas de los árboles se cerraban tan estrechamente en el techo del bosque que apenas unos cuantos manchones del cielo lograban verse desde el suelo, donde estaba acostado, en efecto, seguía atrapado dentro del Bosque Perdido.

Ya llevaba más de una semana tratando en vano de salir de aquel interminable laberinto, se lo habían advertido; _"esos bosques están prohibidos, si entras en ese lugar, no encontraras la salida, no podrás regresar jamás, no volverás a ver tu hogar". _Pero Link no podía hacer caso de esas advertencias, él simplemente tenía que ir, y no descansaría hasta encontrar a Navi, su hada guardián, su amiga.

Antes de conocerla, su vida había sido bastante solitaria. Todos los niños del bosque, los Kokiri, tienen su propia hada guardián, un compañero o compañera de por vida. Sin embargo, Link había crecido entre ellos sin haber tenido jamás un hada propia, siempre tuvo la sensación de que él no formaba parte de ese lugar, y se pasaba los días triste, pensativo, añorando algo que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero todo eso cambió el día que Navi entró volando a su casa del árbol, la pequeña y amigable hada azul se convirtió en su compañera inseparable, juntos salieron por primera vez del bosque y exploraron el vasto mundo exterior. Tuvieron grandes aventuras, conocieron muchas cosas y lugares e incluso pudieron viajar a través del tiempo y salvar al reino de Hyrule de la tiranía y de las garras opresoras del temible señor oscuro y gran rey de la maldad, Ganondorf. Pero cuando sus viajes terminaron, Navi abandonó a Link dentro del Templo del Tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente voló hacia una ventana en lo alto y salió, desde entonces el joven héroe no la había vuelto a ver.

A pesar de que ahora tenía muchos amigos, entre ellos la mismísima princesa del reino, los días para Link se tornaron poco a poco grises otra vez. Por las noches se sentía muy solo, sin nadie con quien conversar, nadie con quien reír, nadie a quien desearle las buenas noches antes de dormir, había conocido la felicidad y la había perdido. Así continúo, viviendo a medias hasta que un día no pudo soportarlo más y tomó una decisión, tenía que buscarla, no podía seguir viviendo sin ella. Se preparó para su viaje, se despidió de la princesa Zelda y de su amiga Saria, después se adentró nuevamente en el Bosque Perdido, a pesar de los consejos de los otros niños Kokiri.

Viajaba con su fiel corcel Epona, internándose más y más entre los extraños árboles que lo rodeaban, estaba decidido a no regresar hasta haber encontrado a su pequeña hada azul. Pero alguien más lo encontró a él, otro niño, uno que no tenía rostro, y acompañado por dos traviesas hadas le jugaron una cruel pasada a Link, llevándolo hasta una tierra muy extraña, Termina, donde la Ocarina del Tiempo le permitió al joven Hylian deshacer el hechizo de una antigua máscara maldita que amenazaba con destruirlo todo.

Al final, después de muchas peligrosas y sangrientas batallas, el héroe de Hyrule salió victorioso frente al antiguo demonio que habitaba dentro de la máscara, la tierra de Termina se salvó y Link pudo al fin continuar con su búsqueda. Pero cuando regresó al Bosque Perdido, se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible recordar el camino de regreso, pues la primera vez que estuvo ahí había llegado siendo arrastrado por Epona, gracias a la jugarreta de aquel travieso niño que acabó convirtiéndose en su amigo.

Así fue como terminó completamente desorientado y varado en aquellos bosques sin salida. Su búsqueda había fracasado, no encontró a Navi y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de regresar a Hyrule. Ya habían pasado varios días, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder la calma, había estado en peores situaciones y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Hacía un par de noches que había comenzado a tener extraños sueños acerca de su hogar y de la gente que había dejado atrás, pero el último definitivamente había sido el más raro. En él tenía una madre, y al parecer una casa en la ciudad de Hyrule, incluso Saria estaba ahí, solo que sin su hada, seguramente por eso se veía tan diferente. Pensando y recordando, a Link le estaba costando trabajo conciliar de nuevo el sueño, seguía recostado en el pasto, miraba hacia el cielo, ensimismado. _"¿Qué se sentirá tener una familia?" _meditaba su mente en aquel lugar tan apartado de todo lo que conocía.

Justo en ese momento, cuando más tranquila estaba la noche, el cielo lleno de estrellas se iluminó de repente, la roja luz de un fuego surgió en lo alto, y un agudo rugido estremeció la calma del bosque. Dos figuras aladas aparecieron de repente, surcando con gran destreza los espacios entre las nubes, Link se puso de pie inmediatamente, no lo podía creer, esas cosas no eran aves, sus alas no tenían plumas, eran más bien como delgadas membranas que les brotaban de la espalda, además las cabezas llenas de púas así como los enormes y alargados hocicos los delataban, eran dragones, y luchaban entre sí.

Uno era negro como la misma oscuridad de la noche, pero las escamas en su piel resplandecían como negras gemas cada vez que le lanzaba fuego a su contrincante, un dragón azul y más pequeño que parecía estar en serios problemas pues solo se limitaba a esquivar los feroces ataques de su oponente. Sin pensarlo, Link comenzó a correr por el bosque, siguiendo con la mirada aquel impresionante despliegue de habilidad, poder y destrucción, los dragones entraban y salían constantemente de su campo de visión, no era fácil para el joven Hylian estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en las alturas. De pronto se escuchó un gemido espeluznante, Link no podía ver nada y se subió rápidamente a un árbol para tratar de saber que estaba pasando. Cuando llegó a las ramas más altas, pudo ver como ambos dragones caían estrepitosamente hacia el suelo con las garras entrelazadas, el dragón negro tenía los colmillos hundidos en el cuello de su víctima, al parecer todo había terminado.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar al suelo, el pequeño dragón azul finalmente se defendió, de su hocico ensangrentado brotó una ráfaga de aire que le congeló instantáneamente las alas a su rival, se trataba de un dragón de hielo. El dragón negro debió sorprenderse por esa maniobra ya que aflojó el hocico, liberando a su presa para tratar de recuperar el control de su propia caída pero era demasiado tarde, no pudo mover sus alas y terminó desplomándose violentamente entre los árboles, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Link. El dragón azul emprendió la huida, lanzando dolorosos gemidos que se fueron alejando hasta desaparecer con un eco en el horizonte. Link bajó con tal velocidad del árbol que casi se cae por su propia desesperación, después corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar donde había caído el perdedor. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el dragón, se sorprendió al ver la destrucción que había provocado su brutal caída pero eso no fue nada comparado con la impresión que tuvo al ver de cerca aquella bestia y descubrir que no había estado luchando por su propia cuenta, pues el dragón, tenía un jinete.

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis años desde el día en que Zelda se despertara rodeada de extrañas paredes azules, después de haber tenido aquella horrible pesadilla. Ahora visitaba las amadas alturas mucho más seguido que antes, sus escapadas nunca habían sido descubiertas o al menos eso creía. Esa tarde, la princesa se había cansado de leer su copia del Libro de Mudora en el interior del brillante recinto geométrico así que después de dejar la lectura sobre una mesita redonda, que tanto trabajo le había costado subir hasta la cima, salió en busca de un poco de aire fresco. Se encontraba en el balcón con forma de flamas, el balcón sudeste del fuego, mirando hacia su reino en compañía de robustas y exuberantes hiedras multicolores, rodeada de juguetonas lianas y lindas enredaderas que trepaban por todas partes como si fueran una maraña de serpientes dormidas, ocultas con un camuflaje de hojas y flores. El suave perfume de las rosas que le habían traído desde algún exquisito continente flotaba en el aire mientras contemplaba a Hyrule en la distancia, con sus techados puntiagudos de roja teja que de alguna manera le recordaban a las escamas de los dragones en sus libros y que le daban forma a un pueblo que se abrigaba al pie de una colina desde donde su castillo protector podía vigilar los alrededores provisto de una visión más amplia. El Templo del Tiempo yacía allá abajo, al oriente de la capital, con su magnífica fachada y sus enormes ventanales viendo de frente hacia el oeste, daba la impresión de estar orientado con el movimiento del sol y a esas horas, siempre antes del crepúsculo relucía en medio del jardín y los árboles que lo rodeaban, como una joya que fulgura a la par de un dorado atardecer. El noble y seguro llamado de un águila llegó haciendo eco desde las montañas norteñas detrás del castillo y pasó junto a la estatua de la diosa, esparciéndose hacia el sur, hacia Hyrule con sus casas que parecen la piel de un lagarto desde la lejanía y su mercado de calles empedradas colmadas de vida, gente y el ajetreo de mercancías, y llegó el sonido hasta el mismo Templo del Tiempo, donde hay secretos dormidos. Zelda notó que el águila se dirigía directo hacia la torre, dio un tragó de saliva cuando el ave se acercó peligrosamente a los muros pero en el último momento terminó asombrada cuando vio que el águila terminó evadiéndolos, elevándose a suficiente distancia como si pudiera verlos perfectamente, cuando pasó aleteando por encima de la torre soltó otro fuerte como profundo graznido. Era como si aquella hermosa y poderosa cazadora emplumada que cruzaba por las alturas supiera que su cantar le daría un último toque de belleza y armonía al espectáculo que esa niña allá en el balcón seguro disfrutaba pero de haber sido así se habría equivocado, pues en esa ocasión a la princesa, ni las aves, ni las plantas, menos aun los pasajes antiguos de viejos y olvidados libros, y ni siquiera el mismo refugio y sus bellísimas vistas le eran capaces de borrar esa pequeña pero siempre creciente tristeza que sentía por las tardes cuando se daba cuenta de que otro día pasaba y él no volvía.

A pesar de que fue solo por un corto tiempo Zelda sentía que lo había conocido desde siempre, nunca olvidaría los días que pasaron juntos en Hyrule y creía en su corazón que llegaría un día en el que volverían a encontrarse. Hasta que ese día llegara le dio la Ocarina del Tiempo y le dijo que ella siempre rezaría para que su viaje fuera seguro, si algo malo pudiera pasarle solo tendría que recordar la canción que Zelda le había enseñado, la Diosa del Tiempo lo protegería, si tocaba la Canción del Tiempo, ella lo ayudaría…

El día que decidió marcharse, para ir en busca de su pequeña amiga, Zelda se quedó de pie, mirando, mientras él se alejaba montado en la joven Epona hasta perderse en el horizonte, igual que los últimos rayos de la tarde se pierden al final del día, por un momento la princesa pareció regresar a ser la misma de antes; triste y gris, como una estatua que está a punto de llorar, pero que no puede hacerlo. Zelda en cambio si podía, y al final, con una lágrima a media mejilla susurró un nombre que se alejó flotando con el viento y que viajó por todas las tierras y también por todas las eras… Link.

Se escuchó al águila una tercera vez, despertando a la joven princesa de sus recuerdos, Zelda trató de encontrar al ave con la mirada pero ya estaba demasiado lejos, también el sol se había ido, se lo habían tragado las montañas que escondían el desierto al otro lado, ni el águila ni el sol eran visibles pero ambos dejaban sentir una noble y fuerte presencia ya que las nubes en el cielo aun se iluminaban con la dorada luz de aquel disco de fuego y en las lejanas alturas de esos matices naranjas aun se escuchaban los débiles pero seguros llamados de aquella cazadora emplumada que de las frías alturas del norte provenía. De alguna forma esto le trajo esperanza a la joven princesa, ya que para Zelda, Link era como el águila, o como el sol, a pesar de ya no estar presentes, sus acciones dejaban detrás de sí una fuerza tan poderosa que aún podía ser percibido el tremendo peso de su existencia.

La princesa recostó la cabeza contra el borde del balcón, cruzando los brazos a manera de almohadas, miraba la Montaña de la Muerte como si estuviese de lado mientras divagaba sobre la torre, sobre las partículas que flotaban en el aire, y sobre Link y las enormes distancias que seguramente los separaban. _"¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿la habrá encontrado?, aunque no la conocí, Navi era su amiga así que… en verdad la quiere, es un buen amigo después de todo, eso lo sé, no debería sorprenderme… me pregunto, ¿cómo serán sus otros amigos?"_


	5. El hombre, el niño y el dragón

**Capítulo cuatro: El hombre el niño y el dragón**

* * *

Las cenizas flotaban libremente en el frío nocturno, danzaban crepitando con el viento, como pequeños fantasmas de un fuego muerto. Aun calientes, se incendiaban al contacto, ardiendo por todas partes como si una nube del mismo infierno hubiera llegado hasta la tierra, el olor a quemado y el humo ascendían desde el suelo, llenando de un calor asfixiante los vapores de aquella noche en la que Link viera por primera vez el fuego de los dragones sobre los espesos y engañosos árboles del Bosque Perdido. Ahí estaba, escondido detrás de unos arbustos, el niño que había crecido junto a los Kokiris, observando sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, frente a él se desplegaba una escena tan insólita como caótica, tanto que la misma realidad parecía haberse desvanecido he ido flotando, quemada junto a la nube de cenizas, pero lo que Link nunca imaginó es que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, pues el Héroe del Tiempo tenía un destino tan grande y ardiente como el propio sol.

Dentro de un profundo y humeante cráter yacía inerte, probablemente muerto, el dragón negro que había caído del cielo en medio del fuego y la destrucción. Las alas dobladas como grandes velas, la cola recubierta por una armadura de púas y espinas, la enorme cabeza, majestuosamente astada, las escamas como gemas oscuras y brillantes, y ese hocico tan mortífero y quieto a la vez, todo lucía tan irreal que Link comenzaba a preguntarse si aquello realmente podía estar pasando.

No había movimiento, el dragón no parecía estar respirando, la gran mole de su cuerpo lucía como una roca que hubiera sido lanzada por algún poderoso volcán, una vez llameante y poderosa en las alturas, ahora reposaba fría y apagada dentro del agujero que finalmente se convertiría en su última tumba. Aun impresionado, Link recorría con los ojos las enormes formas afiladas del lagarto cuando una silueta humana que se dibujaba en el suelo llamó de pronto su atención. Entre tierra y cenizas, a un lado del dragón caído, yacía un hombre, una leve brisa apenas le agitaba los negros y alborotados mechones de la cabeza, los pedazos quemados de hojas calcinadas descendían lentamente sobre su cuerpo inerte, ciertamente lucía más muerto que la bestia junto a su lado, una capa roja y desgarrada le descansaba parcialmente sobre la espalda, su brazo estirado sobre el pasto quemado parecía haber intentado alcanzar algo antes de dejar de moverse. Link notó que algo brillaba entre la tierra, justo delante de la mano de aquel sujeto en el suelo, se trataba de un pequeño medallón redondo que resplandecía por sí solo como el reflejo de una estrella dorada y su luz insinuante atrapaba las miradas bajo el delicado sopor de un sueño eterno.

Link no pudo evitar caer bajo el reluciente hechizo, tan solo un instante bastó para que se dejara llevar por esa luz... esa luz tan intensa y cautivante como la del mismo sol... era extraño... tenía la certeza de haberla visto antes, pero no precisaba cuando, ni en donde. El joven héroe estaba realmente substraído, como hipnotizado por aquel extraño artefacto dorado y sin que al menos lo notara, comenzó a deslizarse inconscientemente hacia el magnífico brillo en el interior del cráter pero apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro del agujero el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. De repente sintió un dolor tan agudo que se quedó sin aliento, solo podía observar cómo le pasaban las cosas rápidamente por enfrente mientras salía volando igual que una pequeña astilla, presa de un gran soplido. Cuando aterrizó, dando vuelcos y tumbos, se quedó en posición fetal, sentía como si un ciento de caballos lo hubieran pateado al mismo tiempo, justo en el costado izquierdo. El dolor le nublaba la visión, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido pero apenas pudo reaccionar se encontró de frente con el autor de su agonía. Un infernal par de ojos amarillos lo miraban con una intensidad impresionante, llenos de una perenne maldad, le invitaban a la muerte.

El dragón nunca había estado dormido, paciente como letal supo esperar su momento igual que una planta carnívora, y en un solo movimiento rápido, eficaz y preciso, acorraló a su presa dejándola sin salida. Link estaba tan cerca del dragón, que podía sentir el calor de sus entrañas salir a efluvios por aquel hocico atestado de colmillos terriblemente blancos y afilados. El final estaba cerca, podía leerlo en los ojos del lagarto, el mensaje era tan obvio en aquella mirada de pupilas verticales que incluso parecía una especie de lenguaje, uno universal que no necesita de palabras para entenderse.

Entonces el dragón aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para atacar. Justo antes de soltar su fuego mortal, lanzó una última mirada furiosa al niño que tenía frente a él, después abrió el hocico y sopló con toda su fuerza, una gran llamarada salió de las negras fauces, iluminando por momentos el oscuro bosque. Link cerró los ojos, preparándose para el fin, escuchó el implacable rugir de las flamas por todos lados y sintió el abrasante calor a su alrededor, pero eso fue todo, no hubo dolor. Cuando abrió los párpados vio que sus ropas no se habían quemado, su piel estaba intacta, incluso se tocó las manos para comprobarlo ya que por alguna inesperada razón el letal ataque no lo había alcanzado.

Cuando vacilante, levantó la mirada, se encontró de nuevo con los ojos del dragón, y esta vez un profundo terror se apodero de él, pues ya no eran amarillos, en vez de eso centelleaban desde el interior como si un par de poderosos y rojos rubíes estuviesen alojados en lo más profundo de aquella negra y mortal cabeza. El dragón no se movía, pero temblaba desde el hocico hasta la punta de la cola, era como si estuviese luchando contra su propia voluntad y aun así no despegaba la mirada de su presa, en verdad estaba empeñado en asesinar a Link. En ese momento se escuchó un grito, era una voz hablando en un lenguaje que jamás se había escuchado en ese lugar, un lenguaje que pertenecía a un futuro tan lejano como las constelaciones mismas, en el infinito mar de estrellas que es el cielo.

— ¡Ido shinai! —las palabras resonaron en el bosque con gran desesperación, se trataba del sujeto que había estado desfallecido ante el inmenso dragón, aun en el suelo, con una mano contra su pecho y la otra extendida desesperadamente frente a Link, no dejaba de repetir aquel suplicio que sonaba tan extraño para los oídos del joven héroe pero que era a la vez tan increíblemente comprensible. "¡NO TE MUEVAS!" era lo que trataba de decir aquel sujeto, Link podía entenderlo a la perfección aunque no comprendía ni una sola palabra de aquel raro y exótico lenguaje.

El héroe de Hyrule estaba en jaque, a pesar del dolor, sus piernas le decían que saliera huyendo de ahí, pero una profunda intuición las detenía con prudencia. Un segundo vistazo al hombre que no dejaba de gritarle le reveló que unos haces de luz dorada se escapaban entre su pecho y los dedos de su mano izquierda, el medallón ya no estaba en el suelo, ese hombre lo tenía en su poder y al parecer lo estaba utilizando para contener la furia del dragón. Pero su rostro lucía pálido, como si las pocas fuerzas que le quedaran lo abandonaran rápidamente y aquel débil brillo comenzó a extinguirse de pronto.

En ese momento los ojos del dragón retornaron a la normalidad y la enorme bestia se sacudió como tratando de desprenderse los últimos restos del hechizo que la ataba, después reaccionó como si recordara algo y se volvió lentamente hacía Link, el niño y el dragón se miraron de frente una vez más, pero algo había cambiado en la mirada del joven héroe, una paz resignada se reflejaba ahora en sus ojos azules, como aceptando lo inevitable. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles como un par de estatuas durante algunos segundos y después, sin previo aviso y tan rápido como un relámpago el dragón lanzó una mordida, sorpresiva y definitiva.

Se escuchó un sonido seco y metálico, algunas chispas volaron, como gotas de fuego salpicadas al vacío de la noche, por un instante Link recordó los fuegos artificiales que había presenciado durante el Carnaval del Tiempo, aquella noche memorable en la plaza del Pueblo del Reloj. Al sonido y a las chispas prosiguió un gemido agonizante, pero no era Link quien se quejaba. Los lamentos provenían del dragón que trataba de acomodarse dolorosamente la quijada después de morder algo tan duro que no pudo romper, la enorme bestia llena de escamas negras retrocedió un paso, asombrada. Esta vez había sido el héroe quien a pesar del dolor tendió una trampa con astucia, pues no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un lagarto supremo, él conocía la técnica de los dragones, el vaho reptil que usan para someter mentalmente a su víctima antes de asestar su traicionero y mortal ataque. Pero el Escudo Espejo le salvó la vida en el último momento, la misteriosa cara que se dibujaba en el metal cobrizo parecía inmutable, su grito eterno en verdad había logrado lastimar al dragón.

Entonces las más oscuras vibras de la bestia se endurecieron, y el alma de cazador eterno que dormía dentro de él despertó, el dragón de fuego que sobrevivió a su tremenda caída, acababa de renacer por completo, recuperó la compostura y de un implacable garrazo le arrebató al joven héroe su escudo mágico, entonces arremetió una vez más para encontrarse con una espada que casi le perfora un ojo, a no ser porque su sangre ya hervía para ese momento con el poder de un guerrero indomable. Esquivó el puntalazo con más audacia que habilidad para después morder la hoja de la espada, el arma de los kokiris que Zubora y Gabora habían re-forjado con polvo de oro en las frías nieves de la Villa de la Montaña, al norte de la tierra de Termina. Ni la hoja seca de un árbol en otoño se hubiera quebrado más fácilmente ante la impresionante mordida, en tan solo un instante, la Espada Kokiri había dejado de existir, una de las astillas del metal dorado le rozó la mejilla a Link, recordándole de pronto la siniestra y dolorosa sensación de la sangre.

El oscuro dragón salivó una vez más su inevitable victoria, se acercó lentamente a su presa, saboreando con gusto sádico los últimos momentos. "No queda más que hacer", pensaba Link, "me va a matar". Instintivamente se puso una mano en el pecho, preparándose para el final, pero cuando presionó contra sí mismo, sintió el filo olvidado de un pequeño cuchillo muy especial y entonces recordó su batalla contra la serpiente roja en el Templo del Fuego, al final él había...

El héroe de Hyrule esperó hasta que la piel negra y escamosa de la bestia le quedara al alcance de su pequeño brazo, en ese instante sacó de entre su túnica una última esperanza, en la forma de un gran colmillo que él mismo había modificado para transformarlo en un arma, lo había recogido de entre los restos carbonizados de la mismísima Volvagia, aquella vez dentro del cráter de la Montaña Muerte, con el tiempo le había adaptado un mango hecho con madera del Gran Árbol Deku, convirtiendo así un simple diente del dragón en una poderosa daga para los hombres. Los colmillos de un dragón están hechos para ser capaces de cortar a otros dragones y fue por ese hecho que al final el joven héroe logró abrir una herida que lucía como un arañazo sobre la corteza de un árbol, pero que era profunda en realidad, solo que las gruesas escamas no dejaban verlo. Esta vez era la mejilla del dragón la que sangraba, ante el hecho el gigante lagarto retrocedió de nuevo, se llevó una pata hacía la herida y miró su propia sangre, entonces reconoció al artefacto con el que había sido herido y desde ese momento dejó de intentar atacar a Link. Sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo, la furia incontrolable se había apaciguado con el líquido rojo, el fluido vital que emanaba de ambos guerreros. Ahora había respeto en esa mirada de reptil, pues el enorme dragón negro comprendía que ese pequeño niño frente a él ya antes había derrotado a uno de su especie, a un dragón. Una hazaña que no puede ser alcanzada por los hombres comunes.

Las cenizas habían descendido, los grillos cantaban de nuevo y los búhos lejanos ya le ululaban a la noche, el aire frío silbaba entre las hojas con un ritmo tranquilizante, los ánimos se habían calmado. Sin despegarle la vista a Link, el dragón regresó de espaldas hasta donde estaba el sujeto que se había desmayado. Cuando llegó a él comenzó a husmear delicadamente con su hocico hasta que logró sustraer de algún bolsillo oculto una pequeña botella azul sellada con una especie de corcho, en su interior se movía un líquido oscuro y espeso que el dragón parecía tratar de obtener sin tener que romper el delicado envase, una tarea difícil para unas garras tan poco amables y un hocico tan rudo y lleno de blancas durezas afiladas.

Mientras lo observaba, Link sintió de pronto una conexión con aquel lagarto gigantesco, la necesidad innata de rescatar a alguien en peligro era un lazo invisible que unía las almas del niño y del dragón. Así que, impulsado por su propio deseo y caridad, Link dio un par de pasos en un intento por acercarse para poder ayudar, sin embargo sus buenas intenciones fueron de inmediato malinterpretadas. El dragón se puso a la defensiva cubriendo con su cuerpo al sujeto caído mientras que soltaba un agresivo gruñido, solo de advertencia pero igual bastante convincente. Link se detuvo en seco, impresionado por el indomable carácter de aquel lagarto tan negro y poderoso, entonces le dirigió de nuevo un vistazo a esos ojos implacables y descubrió cual era el problema, había sido su error, pues se dio cuenta de que el dragón le lanzaba furtivas y terribles miradas a su mano derecha, y es que en ella justamente es donde seguía sosteniendo inconscientemente la pequeña daga que se había fabricado a partir del colmillo de Volvagia. Link corrigió su error guardándola de inmediato y con seriedad, entonces el enorme dragón pareció responder ante el hecho porque lentamente se apartó, como si ya presintiera cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del niño que se acercaba humildemente hacia él. Cuando el joven héroe llegó hasta el sujeto de la capa roja, el dragón ya se había agazapado, pero no lejos de ahí y siempre atento. Observaba con cierta desconfianza mientras Link destapaba con facilidad la botella de cristal azulado y la inclinaba con cautela sobre aquel sujeto malherido. El líquido fluyó con pereza, como una espesa miel, pero en pocos segundos aquel hombre medio quemado dio señales de vida, comenzó tosiendo abruptamente y después se incorporó para escupir ceniza mezclada con saliva, luego miró torpemente a su alrededor y pareció comprender cuál era su situación, entonces esgrimió una alegre pero fatigada sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre la cálida tierra, como un árbol viejo que se derrumba después de incansables eones, agotado ya de la vida y dispuesto a entregar el espíritu. Así estuvo unos segundos, en completa paz, su mirada triste sin embargo se perdía en el vacío, como la fría luz de un cometa viajero alejándose hacía la oscura e infinita soledad del espacio. A Link le parecía de alguna manera que esa pobre alma había sufrido demasiado en el pasado, lo notaba en esas profundas ojeras y en sus ojos sin brillo, rojizos por tanta ceniza.

El dragón entonces se acercó, se movía con tanta agilidad y sigilo que para cuando Link se dio cuenta la enorme cabeza coronada de astas y púas ya estaba justo a su lado, el sujeto de los ojos rojos la miró y le dirigió una expresión que el dragón pareció reconocer perfectamente. Era una señal de amistad que decía: "Tranquilo, ahora todo está bien." Link era capaz de entenderlo, aun sin que hubieran palabras de por medio, solo que no estaba muy seguro del como, o del por qué, pero de nuevo aquel "lenguaje universal" se hacía presente.

El cielo se había cargado de nubes grises y oscuras, un ligero salpicar comenzó a sentirse mientras que el sonido suave y relajante de las pequeñas gotas al caer se extendía por todo el Bosque Perdido, extinguiendo los fuegos que aun ardían, había comenzado a llover. Link sintió que al fin podía relajarse, después de todo, muchas cosas inesperadas le habían ocurrido desde la última vez que estuvo en Hyrule, el viaje había sido agotador y su búsqueda un fracaso, su amiga Navi seguía perdida. Ahora las frías gotas caían sobre su frente como un refrescante y esperanzador alivio, del fuego ahora solo humo quedaba. El ritmo armónico y constante de la lluvia inundaba todo su ser de una extraña nostalgia, era como si un río de tristezas hubiera fluido durante mucho tiempo, acumulando los sentimientos en su corazón igual que en un pozo lleno de tristeza... sin darse cuenta tomó la Ocarina del Tiempo de entre sus ropas y comenzó a entonar suavemente, siguiendo con el alma el ritmo triste y a la vez renovador de la lluvia, era la Canción de las Tormentas, que siempre le traía recuerdos de sus aventuras en Hyrule y de la Villa Kakariko, pero sobre todo de ella... de Zelda, la princesa de la cual se había enamorado.

El flujo de la lluvia se incrementó misteriosamente, como influenciado por aquellas notas que Link tocaba en su pequeña ocarina azul, incluso el dragón parecía disfrutar de aquel ritmo hipnotizante, su mirada se perdía en las infinitas gotas que caían mientras que sus párpados se entrecerraban como esperando la hora de soñar.

Mientras escuchaba la melodía y miraba hacia el cielo con los negros mechones completamente empapados, el sujeto de la capa roja hizo un gesto como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo y se incorporó rápidamente. Link dejó de tocar mientras observaba como su compañero revolvía una y otra vez su túnica, como buscando algo muy importante hasta que finalmente sacó de su pecho un pequeño colgante. Se trataba de una lámina redonda y dorada, con una forma parecida a la del sol desplegando sus rayos de luz. Se lo entregó a Link, haciéndole señas con las manos para que se lo pusiera alrededor del cuello. Éste así lo hizo y al principio no entendió cual había sido el propósito de esa acción, pero después de que aquel hombre comenzara a hablar de nuevo Link comprendió la verdadera función del artefacto, ya que ahora era capaz de comprender las extrañas palabras con las que se comunicaba su inusual compañero.

—"Gracias" —dijo, y se detuvo por un momento, como si su mente deambulara, perdida en un lugar muy lejano—. Aun lo recuerdo claramente, esa fue la primera palabra que pronuncié cuando salí a la superficie, y contemplé el cielo y las nubes por primera vez, antes de ese día jamás la hubiera mencionado, de hecho ni siquiera la conocía.

Link tan solo lo observaba sin poder decir nada, pero no había silencio, pues el envolvente sonido de la lluvia aun dominaba los frondosos y oscuros laberintos del bosque. Entonces el extraño retomó la iniciativa y habló de nuevo.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar por mis recuerdos y ni siquiera fui capaz de presentarme como es debido, mi verdadero nombre es Link —dijo mientras cerraba los cansados ojos— pero cuando llegué a la superficie todos me llamaron "Iku", en honor al agujero del cuál salí, así que esa se convirtió en mi nueva identidad.

Link no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. El extraño frente a sus ojos y él compartían el mismo nombre, ambos se llamaban Link, una coincidencia extraña y perturbadora.

―También puedes hablar si quieres, está bien, ahora seré capaz de comprender gracias al medallón, puedes comenzar por decirme tu nombre.

Sin embargo, antes de que Link pudiera hacer o decir algo, un alarido estremecedor llegó desde las nubes más altas y bajó surcando entre las copas de los árboles, los tres compañeros, hombre, niño y dragón alzaron la mirada al cielo y se horrorizaron al ver lo que se movía más allá de la lluvia. El dragón azul regresaba, y ya no estaba solo, al parecer la familia entera se había unido a su venganza. Decenas de dragones azules dominaban el cielo nocturno, volaban muy juntos los unos de los otros, pero guiados sin lugar a dudas por su hermano menor, que encabezaba la formación.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Iku poniéndose de pie— ¿Cómo regresó tan pronto? Eso significa que… ¡su hogar! ¡El nido está cerca, al fin he dado con él! ¡El Héroe del Tiempo no puede estar muy lejos! —pero entonces su euforia se apagó de golpe cuando a lo lejos distinguió una figura blanca que volaba muy por detrás de los dragones azules, era algo gigantesco, del tamaño de una gran nube y venía escoltado por algunos dragones amarillos, todos más grandes que cualquiera de los azules. —Ese… —dijo Iku con la voz entrecortada— es Dhallhasu, _el devorador de dragones,_ es uno de los Supremos Dragones Níveos, estamos perdidos, nunca tuvimos esperanzas. —Dicho eso se dejó caer de rodillas, con la mirada desplomada sobre el suelo mojado, pero Link no le hizo caso, pues no contemplaba ni al suelo ni al cielo. En vez de eso miraba el dorso de su mano derecha… la Trifuerza del Coraje, había comenzado a brillar.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, en verdad, gracias a los que han comentado y a todos aquellos que se han tomado un momento de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo, hasta luego.**


End file.
